The Saiyan Restoration Program
by LaughingMack
Summary: "Hi! My name's Jaune Arc! And I'm from Remnant. Apparently, I'm the descendant of two super powerful alien warriors named Goku and Vegeta. And now that my Saiyan heritage has been unlocked, I'm the source of everybody's attention. What did I do to deserve this?" Saiyan Jaune, Faunus Ruby, genderbending, JauneXHarem. Mostly RWBY. Have fun! (Probable guest character!)
1. What's a Saiyan?

Okay, I know I shouldn't... Because I have three other stories out... But it came to me in a dream... SO I MUST!

I OWN NOTHING! Not even my soul... Because I genderbended Ren... AGAIN!

ROLL INTRO SONG! (I found this song and lyrics on youtube. It's a fandub, but I don't care.)

 _'Sometimes it feels like life wants us to give in to our fears'_

Show child Jaune on his back looking up in fear with a shadow hovering over him.

 _'Time and time again, a million more trials appear'_

Image moves up to reveal an army of Grimm and ominous mystery shadows hanging overhead.

 _'All Day (All Day)'_

 _'All Night (All Night)'_

 _'That's just how it goes, life can be like that now and then'_

Now the army of darkness attacks Child Jaune in a writhing mass. You can't see him anymore.

 _'Even so, you gotta take a stand and fight'_

Show Child Jaune struggling against all the shadows he's buried in when he opens his eyes.

 _'Chase away the night, just like a ray of light'_

Now go back outside the dogpile of evil and watch as light starts to emit from beneath, blasting all the Grimm away.

 _'Oh Yeah (Oh Yeah)'_

Revealing a seventeen year old Jaune with black hair that has streaks of his original hair color running through it almost like bolts of lightning. He's wearing his canon outfit minus the chestplate and replacing Pumpkin Pete, is a golden Arc Family Crest. On his back is Crocea Mors and a brown simian tail waving in the explosion of power and white light emitting from his body.

 _'All Right (All Right)'_

 _'Soon the Sun will shine again!'_

Wearing a confident smirk, the now older Jaune takes an unarmed martial arts stance and covers himself in energy, leaping into the air with a raised fist to attack the enemy Grimm.

 _'Courage will GIMME, GIMME POWER!'_

Now Jaune is punching and kicking an army of all kinds of Grimm into smithereens while flying.

' _POWER UP, POWER POWER!'_

Jaune relents his assault upon the forces of the Grimm only to back up in the sky and cup his hands together at his side and begins to gather a ball of blue light.

 _'Till I've got the strength to rise!'_

Just as the Grimm are about to rush Jaune, he brings the ball of light forward and release a beam of blue energy, destroying the remaining Grimm. All that's left are the ominous shadows.

 _'Though they beat us down into the ground'_

The Shadowy figures dive down onto Jaune and force him to the ground beneath him.

 _'I know we'll get back up every time'_

Jaune picks himself up and off the ground and begins to gather more power.

 _'So with this overflowing POWER'_

Jaune releases a shout as he is now covered by a red energy and leaps back into action.

 _'Fight for all the small dreams, that you kept inside your soul'_

 _'Because when you run ahead you look like a HERO'_

At 'hero', Jaune releases another wave of energy striking a couple of the shadows. The fight continues as they are damaged, but not defeated as things begin to look pretty bad for Jaune.

 _'Each one of us has felt some kind of worry deep inside'_

Now we see Ruby and friends watching with hands over their hearts, praying that Jaune will win.

 _'It's the kind of feeling that words can't describe'_

A faint glow in each girl's heart, each matching their respective eyecolors, begins to slowly appear.

 _'Wishes (Wishes)'_

The glow begins to grow.

 _'Come True (Come True)'_

Now the glow has spread throughout their bodies, as they reach their arms towards Jaune in the sky.

 _'Though this life is hard, They'll give us the strength to restart'_

Just as Jaune appears to be just about to give up, he finds himself filled with DETERMINATION and readies himself for another go.

 _'The Courage to Battle endlessly'_

Jaune now draws his sword.

 _'Came each time, I thought of that MELODY!'_

Jaune charges forward, hacking and slashing away at his enemies.

 _'Softly (Softly)'_

 _'Let Me (Let Me)'_

 _'Hear it echo on in my Heart!'_

Jaune successfully cuts one of the shadows in two, but it reforms. So Jaune is forced to back up, as he begins to feel a plethera of different energies come from the ground and enter his body.

 _'Your strength will GIMME, GIMME POWER'_

Jaune looks to see where this new boost in power is coming from, and sees Team RWBY and Team JNPR (minus himself) holding their hands in the air.

 _'POWER UP, POWER POWER'_

Jaune looks back at the shadow beings and smirks. He gathers more power from himself and his friends.

 _'More than anyone alive'_

The badguys aren't having any of that, so they attack Jaune again.

 _'Though they beat us down into the ground'_

Which Jaune lands upon, again. Dropping his blade.

 _'I know we'll get back up every time!'_

Jaune is helped up by Yang and Pyrrha while a wolf eared and tailed Ruby hands him his sword.

 _'So as your knuckles crack with POWER'_

Jaune sheathes his ancestral blade and cracks his knuckles.

 _'Fight for all the small dreams, that you kept inside of your soul'_

Jaune powers up again as instead of the white or red lights he had earlier are now replaced with a golden one as his hair begins to stand on end.

 _'Cause when you run ahead, you look like a HERO!'_

Jaune begins to yell as the light intensifies and cracks the earth around him and raises stones and debris. Forcing Weiss, Rei(Fem Ren), and Ruby to fall down due to the gusts of wind and power. At HERO, Jaune can be seen again, but now his eyes have gone from sapphire blue, to a turquoise color. And his hair has now spiked up everywhere. The black is gone and replaced by gold. The formerly brown tail is gold as well.

Jaune's enemies now hesitate before making a move to attack in a spearhead like fashion. Only to be met halfway by Jaune in his new form arms outstretched to his sides to bar their path. Golden orbs of light appear in his hands and they blast the shadows with light. The fight resumes with all the shadows attacking ferociously. But nothing they do seems to work.

 _'Here in this moment we stand'_

The girls look on to see Jaune winning and begin jumping for joy.

 _'And watch our future expand'_

Jaune is now barely giving the fight any effort as one by one, Jaune destroys a shadow.

 _'Each step will take us further'_

 _'Towards a brighter future'_

Jaune destroys the final shadow by drawing Crocea Mors and slashing the creature into fragments and blasts it all away with a golden firey energy blast.

 _'We'll carry on our journey'_

Jaune now lands in front of his friends, no longer in his transformed state.

 _'Knowing this world has only begun'_

Only for his battle worn body to be glomped by Ruby and Pyrrha. To which he smiles and laughs.

 _'But we're not done, we'll make it as one'_

He is pulled away by Blake and Yang as they both give him flirtatious looks, implying what they plan on doing with him in private. His response? A nervous laugh followed by the universal "I'm screwed!" face. While Weiss gives her teammates a disgusted look and pulls Jaune away from them, whispering in his ear. He looks shocked while she's embarressed.

 _'So let's believe in all our power'_

Now he looks onto the horizon after regaining his composure.

 _'This very hour, cause it's taught us how to shine'_

Jaune powers up again without transforming. And the girls follow his lead.

 _'Though they beat us down into the ground'_

They see more Grimm and shadowy figures in the distance.

 _'I know we'll get back up every time'_

The girls blast off the ground, weapons ready, and attack the Grimm. Jaune is still in his spot as he watches the girls fight.

 _'Courage will GIMME, GIMMER POWER'_

 _'POWER UP, POWER POWER'_

Jaune begins charging up as he notices the girls slowly become overwhelmed.

 _'Sparkling wih a brilliant glow'_

He's returned to his transformed state, but this time, he has even spikier hair and a fiercer look on his face. The energy around him has grown fiercer as well, plus it now has frequent sparks of black lightning dancing around Jaune.

 _'Cause when you run ahead, you look like a HERO'_

Jaune vanishes and reappears in front of the cluster of shadow figures to stop them from attacking the two teams.

 _'Leaving all our tears behind, as our heartbeats resonate'_

The girls watch as they were saved from certain death by Jaune in a new form.

 _'Feelings rise up deep inside, Echoing from far away'_

The girls watch as Jaune fights these adversaries. Hearts in their pupils as they fangirl all over the scene of Jaune defending them.

 _'Watch them fly up to the sky, as our wish is granted'_

Jaune defeats the shadows with a red version of the blue beam he had been blasting earlier.

 _'We'll face a new tomorrow and go'_

Jaune behins to lower himself down to the ground a little ways off from his friends.

 _'Leaving all our fears behind, as our heartbeats Resonate'_

The girls all run over to Jaune to check if he's alright.

 _'Feelings rise up deep inside, Echoing from far away'_

He's okay! Just tired.

 _'Watch them fly up to the sky, as our wish is granted'_

He collapses into the arms of Nora and Yang, who gleefully cheer in their heads that he's in their arms. Much to everyone else's jealousy.

 _'So now my friend I'll send you a song of hope'_

Jaune opens his eyes and raises his fist into the air triumphantly.

[END INTRO]

Our story begins with Jaune Arc, a first year at Beacon Academy, Jaune is known as the worst fighter in Beacon. He's currently at a comic book store looking for the latest issue of X-Ray and Vav. Only to find it sold out. "Oh come on! *Sigh* Oh well... Maybe they'll have more in stock later this week." Looking at his scroll, he noticed that Ren had left a message saying that they had run out of syrup and Nora doesn't know it yet. Jaune gave sent a message saying he'll pick some up. Making his way past an alleyway, a cloaked person walked up to him and dragged him in.

"Hey! What the!?" Jaune was silenced when a blue hand reached up and covered his mouth. The hood fell to reveal a light blue-skinned girl with pointed ears and white hair. "I mean you no harm. Are you Jaune Arc?" The blonde teen slowly nodded. The strange girl removed her hand. "Good. I'm a friend. My name is Kalah. Here. Drink this." She handed him a phial. "What is it? Pretty fancy looking..." She looked at him. "It's a special potion that should help unlock your hidden power. Make you stronger. What it does, if you survive, will reawaken your genetic ancestral heritage. The process won't be pleasant. But you will be stronger. Don't worry, it doesn't turn you into a monster if that's what you're thinking."

Jaune sighed in relief, "Oh thank goodness. Wait, did you say _if_ I survive?" The girl rolled her eyes. "There's no time! Drink it now! I'll tell you more later when it's safe!" And with that, she uncorked the phial and forced it down Jaune's throat. At first, nothing appeared to happen. Then, Jaune blacked out.

 **LATER**

Waking up, Jaune saw that he was in the school infirmery. "Urgh... My stomache... Why am I so hungry?" The room was dark, and he was the only one in it. "That's because you're not a full human anymore..." Scratch that, he's not alone. "Wait a second! Your that girl from earlier! How did you get in here!? What did you do to me!? And what do you mean I'm not _fully_ human anymore!?" The girl, who was now outside the window that was right behind him. "Wait! We've gotta be at least three stories up! How are you flying?"

"Ugh, so many questions. Well, if you pipe down, I'll answer all of them." Kalah answered. "First, I flew and am still flying. Don't worry about how, you'll be learning that soon enough. I called the school to come and get you. That's why you're here. What I did was following orders. You see, thousands of years ago, before the Grimm. Remnant was a planet known as Earth. And on Earth, lived two men from space. They were of a warrior alien race known as the Saiyans. They're kind was dying out and they found out that they could breed with earthlings. So, they each got themselves a wife and had babies. And then those babies had babies. And those babies had babies. And it went on like that until you came along. You're a descendant of both of them. That elixer I gave you unlocked your latent Saiyan genetics, and they took over your body. Congratulations, you will be about ninety percent Saiyan soon. Look! You even have a tail like them!" And with that a brown monkey tail thrashed out from under the covers. "Uhm, sorry.. All you did was turn me into a monkey faunus." Jaune said. "What? No I didn't! Watch, give me your tail. Jaune lifted his tail over to her. She grabbed hold of it and squeezed. Jaune was wracked with pain and weakness. "W-what the hell!?" He forced himself to turn all the way around himself to face her.

"See? It worked! A saiyan's tail is their primary source of power, and a great weakness of theirs. Grabbing it will weaken them. Though, it can be trained out of their system so they become immune to that. A faunus tail won't do that. It will just be uncomfortable." She declared. "Okay, okay you proved your point, now let go!" Jaune accepted. So I'm a Saiyan now? Anything else you wanna share about their - _my_ kind?" He asked. "Yeah," Kalah responded, holding up a mirror and a flashlight. "A saiyan's hair retains it's shape from birth and is black. Your hair hasn't really changed colors yet, but this will be the style it will remain for the rest of your life. You'll be over fifty percent saiyan, so you get that too. Don't worry, you'll probably have a few bits of blonde here and there... You're still changing, so it's going to get painful soon. After the change is complete, you'll have one of the most broken gifts out there. Zenkai boosts!" She raised her hands excitedly.

"Okay, pretend I don't know what that is. Please explain it to me." The girl Kalah lowered her arms. "A zenkai boost is what a saiyan recieves after a near-death experience. Whenever a saiyan has the life nearly beaten out of him and recovers, he'll raise in combat strength. For instance, say you picked a fight with a super powerful supervillian who can destroy mountains with just two fingers. He beats you. Bad. When you come back for a rematch, you'll be even stronger than you were before you fought him the first time. Now, you're almost as strong as he was when he beat you, if not even stronger." Holy crap that's powerful! And that's a racial ability? Not a semblance? "And get this, as a saiyan, the more you fight, the stronger you get _during_ the fight. You'll be getting stronger as you adjust to your opponent. Pretty cool, huh?" Okay, Jaune's sold. This sounds freaking awesome! "But you should be careful, as a saiyan, you will hunger for a good fight, your saiyan instincts will drive you into fighting the strongest enemies possible and train in preparation for such events. Speaking of hunger, saiyans have high metabolisms and need to eat a lot. And I mean a lot. Think of a full course meal for a normal human or faunus. To a saiyan, that's a kindergardner's snack. You'll need full course banquet to fill your stomache. Mostly meats and protiens." Oh well, at least he's got an excuse to pig out more often. Kalah continued, "The weekend's tomorrow. I'll be taking you somewhere so you can get some training and have some time to adapt to your new body safely. Come on, grab your things. We need to go, now. Leave a letter saying you have something urgent. Don't worry about Ozpin, I've already cleared this with him." _Okay, so I'm going to goodness knows where and be back in a day or two._ "Wait, why is it so important to rush everything?"

"Because, you have a world to save in a couple weeks and you need all the help you can get." Was her only response.


	2. Jaune's Training

*Professor Farnsworth Voice* "Good news everyone!"

*Whatever it is you think I sound like voice* "I AIN'T DEAD!"

Okay, now that that's out of the way, I would like to inform you all of the fact that I am terribly sorry for my inactivity recently. My computer's still a bitch, and I've been pretty busy lately this summer. I also screwed up one of my hands at work because I sneezed. (I swear, my nose will be the death of me.) Right now, since my computer is not an option, I am using my brother's. Which is an older model, but still (sorta) reliable.

Anyways, Eye of Sauron, that's an interesting idea you've got there. If I were to do something like that, it would only be bringing two of my stories together. I sincerely doubt even I would be able to control the insanity of four different Jaunes AND their harems. And furthermore, they would probably be little short specials. Most likely one-shots.

Alrighty now, let's get on with the next chapter of 'The Saiyan Restoration Program'!  
*Roll intro from chapter one*

Being carried through the air in the middle of the night by a flying blue girl was not one of the things Jaune expected to ever happen in his life. Thankfully, she flew so fast that his motion sickness never had time to kick in. Once they had arrived at their destination, a ridiculously tall tower with a bowl shaped top, that had one bulding and a few trees and strange flowers Jaune had never seen before. Watering said flowers, was a large pitch black man with red lips. "Ah, you must be Jaune. I am Mr. Popo, Dende's assistant and bodyguard up here on Kami's Lookout," Mr. Popo then stood up, "please, this way." Jaune hesitated until Kalah playfully shoved Jaune forwards. "Come on! Let's go! We gotta see Dende if we wanna use the Room of Spirit and Time so we can safely finish your change and train you!"

"Okay, okay... I'm going." And with that, Jaune and Kalah followed Mr. Popo until they met an old green man with two antennae and long pointed ears. "Hello, I am Dende. Kalah informed me that you need the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to complete your transformation into a saiyan and to train. Very well. But you should be made aware of the nature of this room. Inside, time moves much more quickly. One year's worth of time in there, will be a single day out here. I have modified it so that you will not age. At most, you will grow a beard. You will have plenty of food inside. You may stay for two years worth of time, any longer and the door leading to the real world will disappear. Trapping you inside forever. The gravity is ten times that of Remnant's normal gravity, and the temperatures can go from causing the air itself to spontaneously catch aflame, to cold enough that iceburgs will appear."  
 _'That... Does not sound safe. Do I really wanna go through with this?'_ Jaune thought as Dende opened the door to what would be his new home for the next two days. Or years. It's a matter of perspective! As soon as the door was fully opened, Jaune's legs decided to give out and all Jaune saw was darkness.

 **TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI RWBY AND _NPR FINDING OUT LIE REN IS ACTUALLY A GIRL BY THE NAME OF LAE RAE**

It had been six months since Kalah and Jaune had entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber together and the rate at which Jaune was improving was astonishing. Kalah was currently preparing a meal for herself and Jaune. After Jaune had awakened from the completion of his transformation, he voraciously attacked the kitchen and ate his fill. After that, Kalah had instructed him of being within the Time Chamber not to stray too far from the entrance. Her plan was to train Jaune's body for the first year so that it would withstand the Chamber's extreme conditions. Then, for year two, Kalah would train Jaune in the martial arts. First, he'd learn how to move, attack, and defend properly. Then, once he had the basics down, she would teach him the basics of ki manipulation. Jaune threw that plan right out the window in the first month. Apparently, unique to Remnantlings, there's this thing called Aura. The souls of humans, faunus, and saiyan hybrids, generate special energy fields similar to ki, which is generated by the body. However, unlike ki, Aura is meant mainly for defence, and can be used to boost the body as well as repair minor injuries. Depending on how much Aura one has, the more punishment their body can take until their Aura runs out. Or increase how much power their body had. Jaune, it would seem, had won an Aura lottery at birth and had what would be considered a huge amount of it. Further boosted by adapting it to his new saiyan body. Jaune had completely adjusted to the Time Chamber's conditions, removed his weakness for having his tail grabbed, and was ready to move on to combat training within the first month.

Upon learning about Jaune's Aura, Kalah decided to incorporate it into Jaune's training regiment. Since she didn't have any Aura herself, she figure that Jaune would have to work with it by himself during his free time. His focus was on controlling it and manipulating his Aura. Deciding how much he would put into defence, and how much into augmentation. Occasionally, when Kalah allowed it, Jaune would be allowed to apply it to their sparring sessions. At such times, Jaune could beat her more often than not. As long as the matches were pure slugouts based more on strength and speed. And as long as she didn't use the Kaio Ken. One of the techniques she planned to teach him as she was taught by her mentor, King Kai.  
Now Jaune was able to keep up with Kalah's full strength. Basics only, and without using his Aura, Jaune could give Kalah a real run for her money. One time, she had accidentally allowed herself to be cornered and released an energy wave to finish their sparring match. Sure, she defeated Jaune, but during their next sparring match, Jaune released one of his own! Since then, they began training his ki control. Ever since then, Jaune's been pushing her more and more. Any time now, and Jaune should be able to defeat her as long as she refrained form using the Kaio Ken.

"Jaune! Lunch is ready!" Kalah called out. No sooner had she said the word 'lunch' had Jaune appeared right at the table. Waiting for the food to be set down. "Jaune... Did you wash your hands?" The Kai scolded. Jaune's head drooped as he slowly got up and went to wash his hands at a sink. When he came back, Kalah was already seated across the table with a bowl of teriyaki chicken and rice (my favorite food). At Jaune's spot, was a bowl filled with the same food. But bigger. Much bigger. As the two began their meal, Kalah spoke up. "Okay Jaune, after lunch, we'll have another sparring match. And this time, I may show you a new technique. Oh, and feel free to use your Aura." Jaune's eyes lit up with the same level of excitement that one would see in a child when given a handful of candy. A new technique!? Alright! The Black and Lightning themed saiyan ate his food even faster than before. Once his bowl was emptied, the young Arc began his routine stretches.

Kalah finished her food and stepped onto the white floor of the Chamber. The two entered a stance. In an instant, the two vanished. Only to reappear with Kalah blocking a kick from Jaune in an 'X' fashion with her forearms. Jaune pushed off of her followed by a two handed energy blast. The attack struck Kalah's crossed arms as she braced for impact. An explosion came and all Kalah could see was smoke. Then, pain. In her left jaw, Jaune had created the explosion with the intent of creating an opening so he may get around her guard. And his plan worked wonderfully. Kalah was sent flying towards her right as Jaune followed up, flying above her in order to strike again. She reacted quickly enough by throwing a blast Jaune's way. He deflected it and vanished, only to reappear ahead of Kalah. She stopped herself from flying into him headfirst and grounded herself. Jaune charged up an energy wave and fired it right at her. Kalah narrowly avoided the attack and took notice that the attack was different from normal ki based attacks. _'Did he manage to combine Aura with Ki? This is a first. If that's the case I should keep my guard up even higher. He's got enough Aura to raise his fighting ability by 200 percent.'_ She retaliated with an energy wave of her own. But this one was different from the one she taught Jaune. This one was taught to her by King Kai as well. Who had learned it from an ancestor of Jaune's. "KAMEHAMEHAAA!" Jaune never saw it coming.

The blue wave of energy hit Jaune full force. The battlefield was engulfed in an explosion of light. Once Kalah's field of vision cleared, she expected to see Jaune unconcious. But, there he was, still standing. _'Guess he put all his Aura into defending against that attack.'_ That particular Kamehameha would have ended the fight were it not for Jaune's reserves of Aura. Now that Jaune's completely drained of his Aura one would think that the hardest part would be through. If anything, the fight just got trickier. _'Great, his Aura's gone. If I don't knock him out quickly, this is going to be an uphill battle.'_ Jaune may not have realized it, but within their first sparring match where Aura was allowed, Jaune had discovered his semblance. When Jaune explained to Kalah what Aura was, he had also explained that everybody with an Aura had a Semblance. A trait unique to that person. And, as Kalah was guessing, Jaune's happened to be what would have been a saiyan's best friend. Considering how it played on Jaune's saiyan strengths. Once Jaune runs out of Aura, he has a brief moment of vulnerability. If he can stay in the fight long enough, Jaune would start gaining in combat strength and skill. As a human, this was very useful. As a saiyan, who would get stronger already WHILE they fought, this was a colossal edge. Jaune would break past his limits and would rapidly become more powerful the more devoted he was to the fight. This was where most of Jaune's combat abilities saw the most improvement. A portion of his boost would be kept, even after the fight would be over. Kalah dubbed this Semblance 'Limit Breaker'

"KAIO KEN" As Jaune's instructor/new friend Kalah tried to keep this information away from Jaune, seeing as how he may grow an over reliance on this power. Covered in red energy Kalah rushed at him with a flurry of punches and kicks. Only for her attacks to phase right through the disappearing Jaune. An after image. Damn. "Kame..." She heard Jaune's voice from above her. The female Kai looked up to see Jaune flying overhead charging up the attack she had attempted earlier. _'The Kamehameha? So soon?'_ Kalah mentally slapped herself for falling for this. _'Jaune planned for this from the start. He was expecting me to counter him with an energy wave, so he used an after image as soon as things cleared up. Instead of an energy wave he was on the recieving end of a Kamehameha. Which probably took up all his Aura.'_ "Hame..." Kalah prepared her own Kamehameha. "HAAAAA!" The two fighters unleashed their attacks as they met in a beam struggle. Neither gave any ground. "Kaio Ken times three!" For the second time, Kalah made use of the multiplying technique. And with that, her attack pushed through Jaune's and overtook the young saiyan. It was over, Jaune was now seen on the floor. Unconcious. "Huh, you made me show you not one, but two techniques..."

 **TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI TEAM RW_Y AND _NPR FINDING JAUNE'S HOSPITAL BED EMPTY. RUBY DROPS THE COOKIES SHE BAKED FOR JAUNE AS SHE AND PYRRHA BOTH HAVE BREAK DOWNS OVER JAUNE'S DISAPPEARANCE, NORA PUTS ON A DETECTIVE'S CAP, WEISS IS TOO BUSY FILING HER NAILS TO CARE, YANG GETS SO MAD SHE CATCHES ON FIRE WHICH BURNS A NOTE THAT JAUNE WROTE (WHICH NOBODY NOTICED), AND RAE TRIES TO CALM RUBY AND PYRRHA DOWN. IT IS AT THIS TIME BLAKE WALKS IN TO SEE WHAT'S GOING ON AND SHE TURNS RIGHT AROUND AND LEAVES.**

(14 months in the Time Chamber)

"KAIO KEN TIMES FIVE!" Kalah had reached her limit with the Kaioken technique as she and Jaune were sparring again. Jaune wasn't using his Aura. He didn't need to. He was easily keeping pace up until this point. Jaune and Kalah quickly exchanged blows until Jaune backed up and fired a Kamehameha at the Kai. Kalah dodged and smashed Jaune with a strong kick to the ribs. Jaune was sent flying a ways off, but stopped himself. "Kaio Ken!" Jaune rushed towards Kalah with an Kamehameha to her face. When the attack cleared, Kalah was on the ground, kneeling and panting. "You win Jaune... You win..." And with that, she passed out. _'I won?'_ "I WON! YES!" Then the realization that he should probably take her to a bed dawned on him. So he did just that. Afterwards, he sat down at the dinner table and thought about what he should make for dinner. _'Pizza? No... Too generic... Teriyaki? That was yesterday... Burgers? Nah... Ribs? Yeah, let's go with ribs..._

(1 hour later)

Kalah awoke to the smell of roasted pork and barbeque sauce. "Mmm... Ribs..." She mumbled. "Oh, hey Kalah! You're up! Got some nice tender BBQ ribs for ya!" The female clambered out of bed and made her way towards the food. After a few silent minutes of eating, Kalah spoke. "Jaune, you've mastered the three techniques I taught you... The Kamehameha, the Kaio Ken, and Instant Transmission. And now that you've proven that you can defeat me without using your Aura, I believe you're finally ready for the last technique I plan to teach you." Jaune put down the rib he was gnawing on and swallowed. "Yeah? What is it?" Kalah took a drink from a nearby glass of water. "The Spirit Bomb."

 **TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI TEAM RWBY AND CHIBI NORA AND RAE FINDING CHIBI PYRRHA IN A DARK CORNER CLUTCHING AND POSSESSIVELY PETTING A WORN AND RAGGED JAUNE PLUSHIE**

The two days were up. Kalah and Jaune had completed Jaune's training within the Time Chamber. Jaune was now easily capable of defeating a Kaio Ken times fives Kalah without his Aura. To say Kalah was proud of her pupil would be like saying that fire is warm. She beamed with pride over her accomplishment. She whipped this boy who barely knew how to swing a sword into shape and turned him into a bona fide martial artist. Now, it was time for goodbye. "Jaune, it's been great training you. If you ever find yourself in Otherworld, give me a holler." Jaune smiled and pulled the short blue girl into a snug embrace. "Sure thing Kalah, and feel free to stop by and visit me at Beacon or at home. I'm sure my friends would love to meet you..." Kalah sniffeled. _'I promised myself I wouldn't cry...'_ She pulled back. "You mean it?" Was her teary eyed response. "Absolutely!" Jaune assured the Kai. "Okay... This is it... See you later!" Bid Kalah, putting her left index and middle fingers to her forehead while waving goodbye with her right, Kalah vanished. Jaune followed her motions and vanished as well. To wherever Kalah went, Jaune does not know. But Jaune knew where he was going. _'Back to Beacon'._

AAANNNDDD CHAPTER!

Again, so sorry about my inactivity.

As a heads up, I'll be doing an "Ask RWBY" series at the end of every chapter or so. It's simple. Leave a review, and ask a charatcer from which story you are reading a question. Or, you can ask them to do something. These events will not be canon to the stories. For example of how this works here we go.

Host: [Enter Name] Asks Ruby, "What's you're favorite color?"  
Ruby: That's easy, red!

Boom, done. The host will be a character who has not been asked any questions. You can ask the character anything. I will recreate the in story's character(s) reactions and answer. Like asking Blake to do something pervy, she'll do it. Wanna ask Jaune to say what's really on his mind? Go for it! If it's Saiyan Jaune, or Dragonborn Jaune, he'll likely tell you. They are both supposed to be rather blunt and somewhat immature at times. Fallout Jaune and Jedi Jaune are both much more mature.

And even though I know they tend to be bullshit and whatnot, Imma do them anyways because some people like them and they are kind of fun.

POWER LEVELS! *Plus Aura Levels*

** = Aura Level

## = If it is unlocked

Average Civilian = 3 #0.5#

Average Creeper Grimm (NOT MINECRAFT! You know... The two legged fellas...) = 5

Average Beowolf = 7

Average Alpha Beowolf = 14

Average Ursa = 10

Average Ursa Major = 20

Average Grimm Griffon = 15

Average Geist = 1

Average Boarbatusk = 5

Average Goliath = 20

Average Nevermore = 35

Average Deathstalker = 40

Average Parasite = 0.1

Average Rapier Wasp = 1

Average Giant Armor = 40

Average Seer = 1

Average Beringel = 38

Average Sea Dragon Grimm = 150

Grimm Dragon (who I have taken to calling Reggie) = 10,000+ (for how many grimm there are in the area plus how powerful they are, or if Salem is empowering it.)

Average White Fang Soldier = 8-10 #0.7-1#

Average Soldier = 9-13 (because better training) #1-2# Average Huntsman/Huntress Student = 10-15 *1-3*

Average Huntsman/Huntress = 25-35 *3*

Professor Port = 36 *4*

Dr. Oobleck = 39 *6*

Glynda Goodwitch = 45 *7*

Taiyang Xiao Long = 50 *7*

Qrow Branwen (Drunk) = 67 *10*

Qrow Branwen (Sober) = 77 *10*

Raven Branwen = 80 *10*

Summer Rose = 65 *11*

Summer Rose (Silver Eyes) = 195 *33*

Cinder Fall (Pre Maiden Powers) = 40 *8*

Cinder Fall (Half Maiden) = 80 *9*

Cinder Fall (Full Maiden) = 160 *12*

Adam Taurus = 72 *8*

Roman Torchwick = 60 *5*

Neopolitan = 66 *5*

Emerald Sustrai = 28 *3*

Mercury Black = 33 *3*

Tyrian = 75 *4*

Winter Schnee = 68 *8*

James Ironwood = 73 *7*

Ruby Rose = 39 *8*

Ruby Rose (Silver Eyes) = 117 *24*

Yang Xiao Long = 46 *9*

Yang Xiao Long (Angry/Full Power) = 92 *9*

Cardin Winchester = 20 *4*

Russel, Dove, and Sky = 10 *3* (each)

Yatsuhashi Daichi = 38 *5*

Fox Alistair = 34 *5.2*

Coco Adel = 36 *6*

Velvet Scarletina = 37 *9*

Weiss Schnee = 40 *7*

Blake Belladonna = 42 *6*

Sun Wukong = 48 *7*

Neptune Vasilias = 43 *4*

Nora Valkeryie = 44 *6*

Nora Valkeryie (50% Charged) = 66 *9*

Nora Valkeryie (100% Charged) = 88 *12*

Lae Rae = 36 *4*

Pyrrha Nikos = 50/100 *8/16* (depends on whether or not Jaune is involved)

Dende = 907 Master Roshi = 420 *30*

Master Roshi (Buff) = 1260 *30*

King Kai (Base) = 4,200 King Kai (Kaio-Ken Times 20) = 80,400 (He invented the technique, so he has it mastered.)

Mr. Popo (Suppressed/Chill) = 1,030 Mr. Popo (Max) = 100,000,000+ (He was able to keep up with super saiyan Goten and Trunks, and I personally rate them around the neighbourhood of pre-mecha Full Power Freiza when unfused.)

Kalah (Before Time Chamber) = 8,000

Kalah (Time Chamber, 6 months) = 8,100

Kalah (6 months, Kamehameha) = 9,100

Kalah (6 months, Kaio Ken) = 16,200

Kalah (6 months, Kaio Ken Kamehameha times 3) = 27,300

Kalah (14 months) = 10,000

Kalah (14 months, Kaioken Times 5) = 50,000

Kalah (Post Time Chamber) = 14,000

Salem = ? *?*

Ozpin = 120 *50*

Alexander Arc (Jaune's Over-Critical Father of Douchebaggedness) = 90 *14* (Name seems to be popular so just go with it.)

Jaune Arc (Before Training W/ Pyrrha) = 4 *20*

Jaune Arc (In-Training W/ Pyrrha) = 8 *15*

Jaune Arc (Before Saiyan Elixer) = 10 *15*

Jaune Arc (With Tail, Hungry) = 6 *15*

Jaune Arc (With Tail, If Full) = 15 *15*

Jaune Arc (Post Elixer/90% Saiyan) = 30 *20*

Jaune Arc (6 months in Time Chamber) = 7,640 *20*

Jaune Arc (14 Months) = 60,000 *40*

Jaune Arc (14 Months, Kaio Ken) = 120,000 *40*

Jaune Arc (14 Months, Kamehameha) = 70,000 *40*

Jaune Arc (Post Time Chamber) = 106,000 *70*

And that's all the power levels for now. Now to explain how Aura Levels Work. As we all know, how much Aura you have dictates how much you can use to either augment your body or how much damage it will stop. Every ten levels results in a full 100 percent increase in power that can be invested into augmentation. Thus, increasing a fighter's power level. For example Raven Branwen's power level is 80. Her Aura level is 10. If she were to concentrate all of her Aura into her body to increase her speed and strength, her new power level would be 160. Every one level in Aura is a full ten percent increase to a person's actual power level. Like how Velvet's power level is 37 and here Aura is at nine, her full power is actually seventy point three. And a character's Aura level can increase through training (like in Jaune's case) or, through certain power ups. Like silver eye powers, maiden powers, or transformations. For instance, if Jaune were to go Super Saiyan as he is right now, not only would his normal power level increase fifty-fold, but so would his Aura. Allowing him to go from a 700% potential boost, to a 35000 percent boost. Allowing him access to a whopping total power level 1,855,000,000. Of which, he will need in the future.

Why will Jaune need such powerful boosts in the future? Because in this timeline, the whole Majin Buu deal never happened. It's a few thousand years behind. After Cell and Bojack, Earth/Remnant saw a relatively lengthy time of peace. Then the Grimm happened and threw the whole planet for a loop. Now don't worry, I have a few things planned for Jaune to deal with before he attracts the attention of Babiddi and the resurrection of Majin Buu. And after that, we'll get to see how Jaune tackles Dragonball Super's events.

Now to any of you who are wondering whether or not I will be continuing my other three stories, the answer is yes. Yes I will. Unfortunately, all my progress on them is inside my computer that's a total dick. And until I get it working again, I'm afraid they will have to wait. Sucks especially because I had this great scene for Jaune vs. Taiyang and Qrow for my Star Wars and RWBY crossover...

Anyways, bye! And don't forget to ask the characters of this story some questions!

Next Time on Dragonball RWBY!

Jaune Got Good!?


	3. Jaune Got Good?

Hey hey hey! It's LaughingMack! And I've got another chapter for you!

Before we begin with this next chapter, there s several subjects that has been brouht to my attention. First. "Majin Bae?" For the harem? So a fem-Buu. Is that something you guys want? I really didn't think of that. The suggestion actually made me laugh for a few minutes. If that's something you guys want, I'll put that in. I'll do it! Just trying to come up with a reaction for Jaune to finding out that a female Majin Buu has a thing for him is quite entertaining to me. I think I've already got it. Tell you guys what, I've just figured out how to work polls. So, I'mma set one up. In fact, it's open right now! I'll close it once we get closer to Jaune's Buu "Arc". Oh boy this is gonna be great Second. I colored Jaune s hair mostly black for aesthetic purposes, mostly. In this fic, a someone who is 50% saiyan, or less, has a solid chance of receiving non-black hair. The higher up you go, the more chances of having solid black hair becomes. Jaune is one of the few who have received this gene. However, once a person who is 75%, or greater, saiyan is bound to receive the hair always stays in the same place since birth trait. Jaune, having a bed-head when he woke up after this gene had taken over, has a hair-style like that of Natsu s during the Grand Magic Games. (I like that style! Don t judge me!) It s just black with bolts of blonde running through it. This kind of helps signify when Jaune enters super saiyan. Because if Jaune remained blonde and went super saiyan, nobody would really be able to tell. And Vegeta and Goku, because it s not DBZ/DBS without them, would keep trying to push Jaune to go for what is already there. Resulting in pushing him too far. Sure, there are certain advantages to hiding the transformation, but there are some drawbacks that could be terribly costly to Jaune later on.

To the story!

Things were dreadfully dull for the girls of team JNPR. It's been two days since he disappeared into thin air and Pyrrha still hasn't snapped out of her 'Jaune Withdrawl Trance' as Nora called it. "I'm boorreddd... I miss our fearless leaderrr..." The team's powerhouse moaned. The three girls were laying about in their dorm. Rae was meditating, Nora burrowed her head into her pillow out of boredom, and Pyrrha was currently sitting on top of Jaune's bed, lovingly stroking a very worn-out Jaune-like plushie (from before his change). They were all waiting on team RWBY to enter and see if they found anything about Jaune's current whereabouts. After several minutes of pure silence, the door opened to reveal team RWBY plus Sun and Neptune (who had volunteered themselves in the hopes of impressing Blake and Weiss). The six of them were obviously worn out from their search. "Any luck with you guys?" Rae asked. Ruby shook her head. "Nope. You guys?" Everyone turned their attention towards Pyrrha as she continues to pet plushie Jaune and whisper, "It's going to be okay Jaune... Everything's okay... I've got you... I won't let anything bad ever happen to you again..."

"Is she going to be okay?" Yang worriedly asked. "She looks like a mess." And she was right. Pyrrha's hair was disheveled, and she had bags under her eyes. She obviously hasn't slept since Jaune's disappearance. "She'll be fine once we find Him." Rae place emphasis on the word "him" seeing as how last time somebody said Jaune's name, Pyrrha went on a relentless rampage. When whoever the unfortunate soul was had said they boy's name, it succeeded in drawing Pyrrha out of her trance. Only for Pyrrha to mistakenly believe that they had kidnapped Jaune and was holding him somewhere. Forty-two individuals were sent to the ER that day. Including one Professor Port. He holds no hard feelings about the incident, and claims to understand what it's like to be desperately in search of a loved one. Which would have brought about another one of his long stories had it not been for the painkillers kicking in and knocking him out. The doctors said that Port would be out for the week. A joy that not much could compare to came to all the students in Beacon.

POP!

"Hey guys!"

"AAAGGHGGHGH!"

The thuds of multiple surprised teenage bodies were heard by Jaune as he suddenly popped into existence in the center of his dorm. "Uhh... Guys? Is everyone okay? Ah, crap..." Ruby immediately recovered and bolted straight up pointing a finger at Jaune. "Who are you!? Why do you look like a grown up version of if Blake and Sun had a baby!? And what do you know about Jaune!?" The wolf eared and tailed fifteen year old girl interrogated. The others were recovering. Thankfully, Jaune planned for something like this in case his friends did not see his letter. The matter was, could he pull it off? "Oh, uhm... I'm his step-son... From the future..."

"WHAT!?" Everyone cried out. "Yeah," Jaune continued, "you see, I am actually Blake and Sun's kid. What happened was that they got married, had me, got divorced because Father went to jail for theft, and Mom ended up re-marrying with my new Dad, Jaune." Everyone's eyes widened. Taking in the newcomer's outfit, which was obviously Arc-inspired (it's the outfit from chapter one's intro) and Crocea Mors, everyone fell for Jaune's story. And he knew it. "What about our futures? Can you tell us?" Weiss asked. "Yeah! What about us!? I'd like to know if things turn out well for everyone!" Yang agreed. "OKay, well, you, Yang became my god-mother." Que Yang's fist pump of victory followed by a "YES!"

"The White Fang movement died out 'cause after Mom took them back over, they went back to more peaceful methods and saw real success after marrying my step-father... Turned out that Aunt Yang and Aunt Pyrrha had found out they were lesbo for each other..." Wait what? The two girls look at each other in confusion. "Aunt Ruby ended up being a teacher at Signal... And Aunt Weiss and Uncle Neptune broke up where he ended up never being the same again after Aunt Weiss caught him cheating, (with Dad's help) and ended up falling for my step-dad in the process but couldn't do anything about it since he had gone and given up on her sometime around yesterday. And speaking of him, he became super strong and ended up killing off all the remaining Grimm in the world," Jaune finished. He watched everyone's faces of astonishment and could barely contain his laughter. The looks on their faces were priceless."Wait... What about me and Rae-Rae?" Asked Nora. Jaune turned to face her. "Rae-Rae? Who's Rae-Rae?" It was then that Jaune made eye contact with who he thought was his good buddy, Lie Ren. This was unexpected, now he had to come up with something. And fast. "Hey, you look a lot like Uncle Ren... Are you perhaps his sister?" Jaune asked. "No, I AM Lie Ren. I've actually been a girl this whole time..."

Jaune hid his shock with a nervous laugh. "Huh, I guess that's why you and Aunt Nora never married. And I always thought Nora was a lesbian while you were just low-key gay for Dad. Go figure..." Everyone began to chuckle at the usually stoic Lae Rae's face as it turned a beet red. The future guy was on to her! Nora was unaffected. In truth, she swung both ways. "B-but... I was planning on going public with my actual gender..." Jaune shrugged. "Guess you chickened out." Was his reply. Now, there was a knocking on the door into the room. The door opened to reveal the headmaster of Beacon himself. "Ah, I see you haven't been torn to shreds yet... Jaune..."

[A few minutes earlier.]  
That evening, Professor Ozpin was currently enjoying a nice cup of hot coffee in his office, when he heard a sudden "POP!" Looking around, he caught sight of a young seventeen year old boy wearing clothes similar to Jaune Arc's. All the outfit was missing was the chestplate, that had gone missing. Only to be replaced with the Arc family symbol on a black short-sleeve hoodie. His hair was mostly black, save for a few strips of golden yellow appearing here and there like lightning in the night sky. A brown monkey tail was waving around behind the boy's back in what Ozpin assumed was a friendly manner. Cobalt blue eyes met Ozpin's deep brown. "Mr. Arc, is that you, I presume?" The boy raised his arms to each side. "The one and only! Hey Professor Ozpin! I'm back, and stronger than ever!" The headmaster nodded. "Indeed." Jaune shrugged. "Yeah, just dropping in to let you know I'm back and have completed my training with Kalah!" Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "Very well. Please be careful when reintroducing yourself to your friends. They've been tearing my school apart looking for you." Jaune nodded and affirmitive. "Okay, see ya later!" Placing both his index and middle fingers on his forhead, Jaune vanished before Ozpin's very eyes. "Can he... teleport now?"

[Now.]  
Jaune was currently scratching the back of his head as he laughed softly with nervousness. "Awww. Why'd you go and give it away Ozpin? I had them goin' and believin' I was my own step-son and everythin'!" Ozpin glanced at the girls that looked about ready to kill the foolish boy. Shouldn't he know better than to mess with several girls' feelings at once? "Mr. Arc, I suggest you start explaining what really happened, or else you will face the wrath of seven young ladies." Jaune took a moment to survey his surroundings. Yep. He's in hot water now. "Okay... Okay... I admit it. It's me, Jaune. I made that story up to mess with you all... What really happened was that a friend of mine, who happened to be a scientist of sorts, needed my help with a little project of hers. And well..." Jaune shrugged and gestured towards himself. "This was the result." Everyone but Ozpin shook their heads in disbelief. "So you're telling us, she found a way to turn humans into faunus?" Blake asked. Jaune shook his head, "no. What she did was wake up my genetic ancestry. Apparently, I've got some monkeys swinging around in my family tree. The hair is just a side effect." Sun was not amused. "That's racist." Jaune gave him a deadpan look and waved his tail around. "So? I don't care. Human, faunus, black, white... Doesn't really matter to me. I made racy jokes about humans when I was one too. None of you were around to hear them. For example. What do you call an amputee faunus? Human." Ouch. That's just hurtful to both races. "Since I'm both human, and non-human, I can make these kind of jokes if I want. Mainly because they are mostly at my expense as well. When it comes down to it, we're all just people. All that talk about which is better is just nonsense."

"Well, back to your hair, Jaune. I like it Jaune! That look, plus your new outfit, makes you look hot!" Yang commented with two thumbs up, and she meant it. The blonde immediately regretted her decision when every other girl began to glare at her, and Jaune began to look embarressed. Which only made him cuter in each female's eyes. "I'll shut up now." Ruby, Pyrrha, and even Weiss nodded at this. "Anyways, I'm beat! I'm going to bed now! Night!"

[The next morning.]  
Jaune awoke to find himself back in his Beacon Dorm. Everyone else was still asleep. Not surprising since during his two days/years in the Time Chamber Jaune developed a habit of waking up before the ass crack of dawn to train. 'I've got a few hours before classes... I guess I'll do a little training.' Getting up and dressing himself in his new outfit, Jaune went to the training room and activated a single training bot on medium difficulty. Jaune saw it's attacks coming miles away and evaded them with ease as he destroyed it with a single tap. That was rather disappointing. A lightbulb then went over Jaune's head. Why not turn all the bots on and set them to Nightmare difficulty? So that's what he did. Unfortunately, individually, these machines still could do nothing to so much as touch Jaune. Unless he let them. And he did on one occasion. A training bot went in to punch Jaune in the chest. It crushed it's own arm on impact. Jaune raised a hand and lazily shot a wave of ki, decimating at least two dozen of the robots. The battle, if you can call it that, between saiyan and simulator lasted for hours. With Jaune not slowing down or picking up the pace. These machines did nothing for him! This could barely be called a warm-up! Over the course of the simulation, Jaune's face slowly contorted from one of frustration, to rage, and finally disappointment. Why were these things so damn weak!? "That does it! The difficulty setting must be stuck on easy or something! Kaio Ken!" And in burst of energy, Jaune wiped out the remaining training bots. Turning towards the exit, he was greeted with the sight of both his team and team RWBY staring at him in shock. "Oh, morning girls. I don't recommend the training bots. I kind of destroyed them all... Guess there must have been a malfunction in them, huh?" The seven girls were too shocked to say anything, so instead, they simply nodded. Yeah, must have been exaclty what Jaune said. A fluke. He's too weak to beat a single easy mode bot.

[Later, at breakfast.]  
Everyone was eating their usual breakfast. Pyrrha had some fruit and bacon and eggs, Nora had a whole stack of pancakes, Rae had a smaller stack, Weiss simply had a bowl of oatmeal and fruit, Yang had bacon, eggs, sausage, and such, Blake had a tuna fish bagel, and Ruby had eggs and a strawberry muffin. "Hey, what's taking Jaune so long?" Ruby asked Pyrrha. The Mistralian Champion shrugged. Before she could answer, Jaune sat down between Yang and Pyrrha. With a comically large amount of food.

[A few minutes earlier.]  
Jaune: "I want two of everything please!"  
Lunch Lady: "Everything?"  
Jaune: "Everything."

[Back to the present.]  
As Jaune began to chow down on his breakfast, the girls and everybody nearby watched in morbid facination. Was he really going to eat all that? Pyrrha decided voice this question. "Jaune, are you sure you can eat all that?" They boy in question stopped eating, looked at his food, swallowed, and turned to face his red headed partner. "Yep! I need to eat a whole lot now! Doctor's orders!" And resumed his meal. "Is this doctor the same friend who turned you into monkey? And you never told us her name." Pyrrha pushed, hoping to glean some information on this new threat to her goal of claiming Jaune. The young saiyan, repeated his earlier steps.

"Yeah, her name's Kalah! She's really nice, a good cook, and really strong!" Jaune began to eat again, clearly more interested in his food more than anything else. Pyrrha saw this and decided to let Jaune continue his meal before resuming her interrogation. As he finished, everyone at their table was listening now. "Okay, do you know how strong she is?" Yang asked. Jaune appeared to think about it for a moment. "She could probably beat anybody here at Beacon if she felt like it." He offhandedly answered.

"Even Ozpin?" Weiss asked. Jaune nodded. "Yep. Even Ozpin." What kind of lady is this Kalah!? Before the girls of RWBY and JNPR could continue, they heard the sounds of Cardin and his team picking on a poor rabbit faunus. "That idiot never learns, does he?" Jaune muttered. "Excuse me girls, I've got something to take care of." The saiyan stood up and walked over to team CRDL's table without paying any attention to his teammates or RWBY's warnings. "If he wants to get himself clobbered, let him. Serves him right for being way in over his head." Weiss commented. Ruby and Blake simply shook their heads. "Weiss, you don't understand, do you?" Blake asked. Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Understand what?" Understand that Jaune isn t actually part faunus. Ruby answered. Everyone looked at the two faunus girls and Jaune s backside. But what about his tail? Yang wondered aloud. Oh it s real, assured Ruby. Everyone knows that faunus can sense other faunus. What they don t know is that we can also tell when somebody is a human. Blake continued. She s right, sis. Jaune isn t a human anymore, but he s not a faunus. He s just trying to avoid complicating things and fit in. But the fact that he has a monkey tail and doesn t favor fruits and nuts over meat is telling. Blake nodded. Ruby s right, a faunus will typically favor their animal side s diet over other foods as something natural. In case you haven t noticed, Jaune really likes meat now. Monkeys prefer fruits and nuts; you can ask Sun. Whatever Jaune is now, it isn t faunus. It feels more Blake tried to find a word. Primal? Pyrrha tried. The two faunus shook their heads. Close, it s definitely older than the faunus, but we didn t really want to say it without upsetting somebody, Blake said. Ruby finished the statement. Jaune feels more Savage Everyone at their table stopped what they were doing to watch the ensuing confrontation.

[With Jaune]

"Hey Cardin, how about leaving the poor girl alone now before you land yourself in hot water." Jaune suggested while putting a hand on the larger student s shoulder. "Huh? This isn't any of your business! So get lost!" The towering student snarled. And upon seeing Jaune s tail, angrily thrashing about, Cardin unwisely decided to add in an extra word. "Freak." Jaune's tail stilled and his grip tightened. "I m sorry, perhaps it's the new body. It s me, Jaune Arc. Remember?" Cardin's eyes widened. "So you've been a freak this whole time, huh?" Cardin let go of the poor girl's ear that had been pulled so often. "No wonder why you get along with that red mutt! Bet the rest of your teammates and so-called friends were really put through the ringer when they found out they have to put up with another one of you fucking freaks. Think about your partner! This must really be hurting her popularity for being paired up with an animal. Think about her future, first you force her to become friends with that bitch, and now you re going public like that? You re only holding her back." Cardin's words were really getting to Jaune now. First he insults Jaune himself, which he can handle. No problem. But now he s insulting his friends. And his pride isn't going to stand for that. Cardin saw Jaune s scowl. "Awww... Did I make the little monkey upset? Do you want a banana?" He mockingly asked. Jaune allowed a small smile to cross his face. "Sure, it would be nice to have a snack while I watch the medical wing s staff try to pull your head out of your ass once I m through with you!" Jaune shouted the last part and tightened his grip on Cardin s shoulder to the point where he was kneeling before Jaune and the rabbit girl. The rest of CRDL moved to try to help their leader, but a swift glare from Jaune stopped them in their tracks as they saw what looked like a great ape with razor sharp teeth glare at them in the background. Turning his attention towards the brown haired bunny with a kind smile, Jaune spoke up once again.

"Sorry miss, I don t think I quite caught your name?" The girl blinked, thinking she had been forgotten. "V-v-v-Velvet." She squeaked. Jaune s gentle smile turned into a snarl as he lowered himself to eye level with Cardin. "Okay, now that we've got that out of the way. Cardin." Jaune could feel his victim stiffen. "Apologize." Cardin glared at Jaune. "Suck my d- agrh!" Jaune tightened his grip. "That's not what I said. Don't make me repeat myself." His voice was dangerously low. "Sorry." Jaune shook his head. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, but thanks anyways. To Velvet. Now." Cardin winced. "I m sorry Velvet." Jaune nodded. "And for what?" Cardin winced again. "For pulling your ears." Jaune nodded. "And?" He asked. "And for calling you a freak!" Jaune released his grip on the Winchester. "Better. Next time I catch you talking and acting like this, and I ll make good on my promise." Standing up straight, Jaune returned his attention to Velvet. "Hey Velvet, sorry for barging in like that, come on. You can sit with me and my friends." The shy second year nodded, and followed Jaune towards his table.

[At team RWBY and JNPR s table.]

"Wow Jaune! You owned Cardin!" Nora exclaimed. "Personally though, I would have broke his legs." Jaune simply chuckled. "Guess those books on pressure points did come in handy after all! Everyone, this is Velvet. Velvet, this is Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora, and Rae." Each girl smiled and waved. But behind those smiles were other feelings entirely. Whether they knew it or not. For some reason, they felt a little threatened by the appearance of this girl. "Here, you can take my spot. I m going back to the lunch line for seconds. Be right back!" Jaune was about to leave when he turned around. "Hey Velvet, I notice you dropped some of your food when Cardin started pulling on your ears. Anything you need me to get for you?" He asked. "No, Mr. Arc. I m fine, I ve gotten used to Cardin s bullying habits. So I always stock up on extra food knowing I ll lose some." Jaune nodded. "Okay." After Jaune left, his presence was replaced by an awkward silence. Velvet tried to break the ice. Coco had been saying that she needed to make some more friends. "Jaune seems nice." She tried. The other girls nodded and murmured their agreement.

"Don't try anything, Pyrrha's got dibs." Yang joked. And as she said that, she felt a twinge. Was that jealousy? Disappointment? She had no clue. "Yeah, too bad he's head over heels for Weiss-cream of all people." Ruby added to her sister's comment. "Hey!" Was the icy cold girl's elegant response. "Actually, don't you think it's weird that he hasn't tried anything yet today? Normally, he'd be trying to catch a date with you until you d freeze him right about now." Blake mentioned. That got everybody s attention. The table went silent. "Weiss," Pyrrha's voice sounded dangerous. "What did you do to my Jaune?" Weiss held her hands up defensively, "nothing! I did nothing! Maybe he finally gave up on me!" Pyrrha gave Weiss a steely glare. "You better be telling the truth." Velvet simply watched. As a new member and outsider, it was obvious to her that the monkey tailed boy had somehow managed to acquire all the girls feelings to a degree. And she would be lying if she said she wasn t a little interested. He was obviously kind by nature, and from how he handled Cardin, he didn t care what others think about him. Or how his actions might come back to haunt him. He stood up for her, and that made him special to her. Not many strangers would do that.

 **TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY JAUNE LEARNING THAT PROFESSOR PORT S CLASS IS CANCELED FOR THE WEEK**

Teams RWBY and JNPR were currently in Goodwitch's combat class. The fighters? Jaune Arc vs. Cardin Winchester. And Cardin hadn't forgotten what Jaune did earlier at breakfast today. The bully wannabe came at Jaune with a vengeance. Unfortunately for Winchester, his attacks were slow, sloppy, and above all; predictable. To an outsider, it looked like Cardin s attacks were phasing through Jaune. The truth, however, was far more different. Jaune being as powerful as he was now, is multiple times faster than light, so, he s actually moving so fasts that it looks like he s standing still. This kept up for several minutes.

"Okay Cardin I ll let you get in one hit. Make it count and hit me wi-" Cardin s mace hit Jaune in the arm. Jaune didn t budge. He looked down at it in disappointment. "As I was saying, before you rudely interrupted, hit me with everything you've got." Cardin tried again. This time, aimed at Jaune's chest. No reaction. "Maybe I wasn't clear. When I said everything. I meant it. Not next to nothing, not half. Not some arbitrary percentage... Hit. Me. As hard as you can. Or else." Cardin scowled. "Or else what?"

"Or else your parents were right about you." Cardin struck again, at the part where Jaune s shoulder met his neck. Oh it looks like I struck a nerve. Jaune mockingly commented. With an open handed palm, Jaune pushed Cardin to the edge of the arena. "Okay, come on. One more time. And this time, hit me with absolutely everything you ve got. Are we clear?" Cardin, who had to wipe some spit from his chin, answered. "Crystal." Throwing his shield aside, Cardin gripped his mace with both hands and charged forward. Putting all his Aura into his attack, Cardin performed a full 360-spin attack right into Jaune s stomach. "How about...that?" The larger student panted as he began to laugh. Jaune, who was hunched over the weapon s head. "Y-y-you think this is funny? YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!? WELL DO YOU!? BECAUSE IT S NOT - as funny as your face is!" Jaune s face went from grimace to grin as he watched Cardin s face go from victorious to horrified. The saiyan then proceeded to smack the distraught student s face with his tail. Sending the bully flying into a wall and out of bounds. Jaune stood up and looked to his teacher and class. Who were watching him in awe, fear, confusion, and possibly a little admiration. "This means I win right? I mean, he s out of bounds, and I did take out all his Aura." Jaune pointed at the screen. Everyone was so enthralled by Jaune's performance, that they had completely forgot about the Aura bars on display.

[Jaune Arc: 100%]

[Cardin Winchester: 0%]

Goodwitch numbly nodded as she sent a medical team to recover Winchester. "Ms. Goodwitch, do you think you could give me a few more opponents? I could really use the work out." The teacher dumbly nodded once more before regaining her composure and turning to her class. "Any volunteers?" Nobody moved. They were still in shock of Jaune s display. When compared to the members of teams like RWBY or the girls of JNPR, Cardin would seem like a weakling. But in reality, he was among the best of the first years. Beating Cardin in a one on one fight was nothing to joke about. "Feel free to come at me in teams!" Jaune called from behind Goodwitch. Finally, Yang caught a hold on her senses and turned towards her team and the girls of JNPR. Come on guys! We can take him! He s just one guy! They all shook themselves out of their stupors and looked to each other. As if conversing. Finally, they reached a conclusion. "Jaune Arc!" Ruby stood up and called out. "We accept your challenge!" "Great! Come on down! I m getting excited just waiting!" Glynda looked at the monkey tailed boy in surprise. _Is he really going to go through with this? He must be insane for taking on the top seven students in his year level at once! Then she saw the fire in his deep blue eyes. He honestly thinks he can win! Oh well, this will be a good lesson for him not to get too cocky But where did he get this strength? Perhaps it has something to do with what happened to him this weekend._

The students came down from the bleachers and readied their weapons. Jaune stood without even drawing his. "Going to fight us, fight me? With just your bare hands? Awfully cocky?" Yang chided her former fellow blonde. Jaune simply flashed them all a dazzling grin that caused a few hearts to skip a beat. And some of those hearts were even in the ring! Can you imagine? "Don't hold back!" Jaune told them, still smiling. "We should tell you the same thing!" Ruby returned and began the match with a dash.

Rose petals flurried everywhere as Ruby rushed to where Jaune was. Her scythe whistled through the air as she attempted an overhead slash. Only for her attack to phase through a rapidly vanishing Jaune. Wha-? Before she could finish her question, she heard Jaune s voice. I m over here! He playfully exclaimed with a tap to the back of Ruby s neck. She was unconscious before she even hit the ground. Jaune turned to face the rest of his opponents. Who s next? Rae decided to unload her Storm Flower on Jaune. Instead of dodging the hail of bullets like everyone expected, Jaune made catching motions. After the twin submachine guns clicked, signifying the need to reload, Jaune stood up straight and slowly opened his hands. All the spent bullets fell out of them and onto the floor. He then vanished, only to reappear behind Rae and in front of Nora with his back towards the bubbly hammer-wielding girl. Another tap, and Rae was out cold. An elbow was sent to Nora s mid section. Knocking the wind right out of her and forcing her to pass out. All that remained was Blake, Weiss, Yang, and Jaune s partner. The redhead attempted to fire her rifle at Jaune. A single bullet was fired. Without even looking, Jaune caught the projectile in his right hand and flicked it back at the source. Pyrrha s head went back. And down she went, with a bruise already forming on the point of contact. She s gonna feel that one in the morning.

The remainder of team RWBY watched as Jaune was simply one-shotting all of their friends. The three finally had enough and openly questioned the lad. "How the Hell did you get so strong?" Blake asked. "Yeah! What kind of routine do you have?! How many weights do you lift!? What kind of juice do you drink!?" Yang interrogated. "You weren't anywhere close to even the weakest of Cardin's goons last week! Where is all this power coming from!?" Weiss demanded. Jaune smirked and put his hands behind his back and closed his eyes recounting the past two days/years. He decided to tell the truth. "I trained all day yesterday." The three girls eyes began to twitch. What kind of smartass does he think he is?! Talking to them like that. "Oh you must think you re so cute!" Weiss snapped. Jaune snapped his attention on her and responded. "Bitch, I m adorable." That sort of response stunned everyone still standing. Jaune was super nice to Weiss. Even despite how she treated him. This was a whole new side to Jaune they never really expected to see. Weiss, for her part, was hit the hardest by this development. All doubts about him getting over her were dead now. A small part of her felt Betrayed.

The moment of silence continued for a second longer. Only to be broken by Yang. "Daaayyumm." That must have been the signal to continue, because that was the exact moment Weiss decided to act on her feelings of betrayal. Freezing the ground, ice traveled up Jaune's legs and kept him in place. Using her glyphs to dash forwards, Weiss began her vicious assault on poor Jaune. "Just when I was finally going to give you a chance You go and give up on me!? How dare you! I did not give you permission to quit on me just when I was starting to enjoy the attention! This Friday we are going on that date you wanted! Whether you like it or not!" The heiress screeched as she finished her attack. Jaune, for his part, took it like a champ. And what is meant by that, is that he simply leaned back and forth too fast for everyone s eyes to keep up with. Creating the illusion that he was still. Panting, Weiss looked up to see the dunce's top half completely unscathed. Anger boiled up within her once more as she plunged her Myrtenaster into the ice below the two of them to further encase Jaune in ice. All that remained unfrozen was Jaune s face.  
Damn Weiss, you sure showed him, Yang commented. And did I just hear you actually admit that you do, in fact, like him? Blake asked as the two partners walked up to Weiss and Jaune. Shut up, Weiss muttered. Clearly drained from her moment of anger. They all heard a sigh come from Jaune, as he said with the utmost lack of effort or care in the world, Kaio Ken And the ice that held Jaune in place exploded off of his body, hitting Weiss, who was directly in front of Jaune. Guess you could say she was Knocked out cold? Yang joked. Not now, Yang. Blake exasperatedly requested. The pair looked to Jaune, who the saw holding his hand over his mouth as he attempted to hide his laughter. What? Asked Blake. She looked at Yang, to see her partner s reaction. What she got was rather surprising. If not a little creepy.

[Inside Yang s head.]  
 _He s laughing! He s laughing! He s laughing! He slaughinghe slaughinghe slaughinghe slaughingHESLAUGHINHESLAUGHINGHESLAUGHING!_

[Back to reality.]  
Blake stared as she watched her partner slowly shuffle towards the laughing saiyan whilst giggling herself. Blake saw pink hearts form in Yang's pupils as her facial expression became something terrifying. Yang is now lovesick. Blake's keen ears picked up on what sounded like Yang muttering something along the lines of. "I love you. Over and over again." What the ever loving fuck? Yang, snap out of it! All he did was laugh at your pun! The blonde slowly turned her head to face Blake. That lovestruck look never leaving her face. Blake could have sworn she heard what sounded like an ancient door being slowly opened when her human partner did that. "Exactly." Yang said. "I've just now come to see exactly what Pyrrha sees in him to the fullest extent. I must make him mine." Yang's hair flared up and her eyes turned to a blood red color. "Oh man, she's really fired up now!" She turned back towards the saiyan who had just made that comment and tackled him. Hugging the now downed and confused saiyan. "JAUNE I LOVE YOU! PLEASE MARRY ME! WE WILL HAVE MANY BEAUTIFUL FIRE MONKEY BABIES!" Jaune, not knowing Yang was being serious, laughed again before answering. Sure, but you ll have to do all the planning! Oh dear. He should not have said that. "DON T WORRY ABOUT A THING MY LOVE! I LL HANDLE EVERYTHING!"

Blake facepalmed. "Uh, guys? Hate to break up your touching... moment. But we ve got a fight to finish." The cat faunus reminded the two. Jaune's eyes widened as he remembered that. Oh right! Sorry about this. I was really hoping to finish this fight with a Yang, but oh well. Yang started to rapidly nod her head. "YES! YES! I GET IT! I GET I-!" She shouted until Jaune's elbow had become introduced to the back of Yang's head. Finally shutting her up. Welp, since that s light s out for her. Eh, Blake? Jaune joked as Blake allowed herself to have a small smile at that one. Okay Jaune, let s finish this. Jaune nodded. Right! Blake, using her shadow clones, made her way to Jaune and attacked. She rained blow after blow upon Jaune with great accuracy. Each attack sent to an area that would serve to incapacitate a normal person. Jaune blocked each attack. With just one finger. Blake began again using the cleaver-sheathe of Gambol Shroud together with the katana blade. The results were exactly the same. Jaune blocked each attack with a single fingertip. "You should probably just give up Blake, I think we both know where this is gonna end." Blake, who was panting, looked Jaune dead in the eyes. _Wow, they re beautiful._ She thought. "Okay I surrender."

AANNDDD CHAPTER!

Whew! That was fun! So yeah, the harem begins! And Jaune got to show off! So, anybody care to count how many DBZ Abridged lines and references I put in there? By the way, I ll see about setting up another poll about a guest character who will come in and join the harem. She ll be set up as an alien in search of a strong husband where she ll meet Jaune and challenge him to battle to determine his worthiness and become an ally of his.


	4. You think I'm cheating?

HI! It's LaughingMack with another chapter of 'The Saiyan Restoration Program'! I'd like to apologize for the quality of my previous chapter. Things got complicated when I was uploading it and ruined the quotations, commas, apostrophes, and periodes. I don't really know what happened. I guess FF decided it didn't like all that stuff and decided to cut it all out. So I'll be attempting to fix that.

Anyways, the poll for who shall be joining the harem is now open! You get three votes, and each girl/girls has their own style. Like one girl may be in search of the legendary warrior race, another may be seeking refuge from some inter-galactic higher-ups, and some may just be looking for a place to crash. Which girl has which story? I dunno. Or do I? Either way, you guys will only know once whoever gets in is introduced. The top three results will make it into the story.

As for a question from a guest, "Will Jaune go Super Saiyan 4?" Maybe, you'll just have to wait and see. As for any of you wondering whether or not you'll get to see Jaune go Super Saiyan Blue, the answer is probably not. Now before you all get all huffy at me and demanding answers, I'd like to say something. I like Super Saiyan Blue. I really do, however, I LOVE Super Saiyan God. If I were a saiyan, and I had the ability to train and get God-Forms, I'd settle for Super Saiyan God. While Blue does have much more raw power, God has more energy. Blue becomes a pretty taxing form after a while and if used too often, a saiyan will find himself struggling to keep up. Not as bad as Super Saiyan 3 though. That form is really only truly effective when the user is already dead. However, despite the fact Super Saiyan God may have less power output than Super Saiyan Blue, it makes up for that with being more energy efficient. It also appears to have a healing factor that Blue doesn't. So, in conclusion, I'd say Blue is better for a more offensive fighter, while plain old Super Saiyan God is better suited for a defensive/stamina oriented fighter. Plus, I love how Super Saiyan God looks. Period. It's very different when compared to all the other super forms previously seen in DBZ/DBS. It's a very subtle form and I loved that the first time I saw it. Now, because I'm probably going to have Jaune pass up on Super Saiyan Blue, doesn't mean I don't plan on him going beyond Super Saiyan God. What do I mean by that? You'll find out. Eventually.

(Anybody else excited for the return of Super Saiyan God?)

To the STORY!

Unbelieveable! This was completely and utterly unbeliveable, if you had told her that her worst student was going to one day take on and defeat her seven best first year students at once, Glynda Goodwitch would have actually laughed at you and call you crazy. But here she was, watching the young Arc completely decimate his own teammates and team RWBY. He must be having a lucky break. Yes, that has to be it! Or, perhaps he's cheating! That was more likely, the boy did lie his way into Beacon after all. Why Ozpin allowed such a complete and utter failure into this school was beyond her. Jaune Arc was a weakling who was only truly any good when giving orders to his allies. Goodwitch would admit that. He was a phenominal tactician, but the absolute worst fighter she had ever seen. What the Hell is going on!? She looked up at the screen that displayed Arc's Aura as well as team RWBY's and the rest of JNPR's, and made her decision.

Ruby Rose: 86%  
Weiss Schnee: 0%  
Yang Xaio Long: 69%  
Blake Belladonna 90%  
Lae Rae:73%  
Nora Valkeryie:14%  
Pyrrha Nikos:0%  
Jaune Arc:100%

"Mr. Arc, I will let you know that cheating will not be tolerated in my class," Goodwitch announced, "I hereby grant this victory to your teammates and team RWBY. As well as your so called victory against Mr. Winchester null and void. Detention for the next two days, after lunch. My office." Jaune stared at her stunned. What? How? Jaune was clearly confused. As was Blake. The two looked at each other in confusion, and then back to Goodwitch. Blake was the first to speak. "I'm sorry Ms. Goodwitch, but how did you come up with idea that Jaune was cheating?" Glynda turned her steely gaze towards the kunoichi. "Would you like to join Mr. Arc, Ms. Belladonna?" She asked. Blake took a step back, "No Ma'am..." Jaune stepped forward. "Ms. Goodwitch, I have no idea where you got that wierd idea that I somehow cheated. What I did to Cardin? What happened in the bout between me, RWBY, and my team? You saw all of that." The blonde teacher nodded at this. "Indeed, Mr. Arc. I saw you defeat Mr. Winchester in two hits. And I saw you beat your friends. But not once, did I see your Aura drop down once. At first, I thought you beating Winchester was a fluke. But after this, I know for a fact this was either staged, or, you somehow rigged the entire arena prior to the fights and have doped yourself up on an untold amount of steroids. There is no way you could have trained for an entire day and become so colossally more effective than your classmates. And for questioning my decision. Make that detention for the rest of the week. You're lucky I haven't already expelled you. There is no reason a weakling like yourself should even be here."

Jaune's confused and somewhat apologetic look, contorted into a face of anger. _'How dare she! After the Hell I went through to get here, to this point, she has the gall to threaten my place here at Beacon and call me a weakling!?'_ Glynda's explanation was an insult and an assault upon Jaune's newfound pride. Jaune's SAIYAN pride. She needed to be taught a lesson. Cheating? In a fight? Not Jaune's style. His pride as a saiyan won't allow it. Now if it was something of lesser importance to Jaune, he may occasionally cheat. Like getting into Beacon, that was merely a means to an end. It wasn't his fault his father was a completely inept teacher! "Well maybe I do want to be expelled with the way you're teaching! You say I cheated. Right? Well here's a newsflash. I didn't. But I don't think that really matters right now. What matters is you're concerned about cheating, in fights. Do you honestly think that's actually going to work out in the future? How many students have you taught this way, huh? Don't ever cheat in a fight! What a joke. I will never, EVER cheat in a fight simply because my pride won't let me. I may fight dirty occasionally, but I will never cheat. How many of those students who leave here, under YOUR teaching, never come back? Because when they go out there into the real world, they are not just going to fight Grimm. No, they are going to fight criminals and maybe even fight in wars. And those guys, aren't going to play nice. THey are fighting to kill you. And all you've been teaching. Is how to fight for a FUCKING camera! That's one of the reasons why I so easily beat everyone I fought today! Because they thought that their human or faunus opponent would stop once they were out of Aura. Grimm don't stop when we're out of Aura. So why should we? Because it's nice? Because it's FAIR? Those students who come back, are either huntsmen and huntresses who have never fought a real villian, have woken up from this ILLUSION you have created, or... they came back in a body bag..." The entire room was silent. Jaune was within striking distance from Goodwitch. Her face was red with anger. The two glared into each other's eyes.

"You're angry now... Aren't you? Angry that I'm right? Angry that I'm not afraid of you? Angry about both?" Jaune wore a smug grin. Glynda realizing that she had completely lost control of the situation looked around at her students. They were all listening to Jaune's words. It appeared that he was winning his class over. The teacher looked back at her insubordinate student. Ex-student if she had anything to say about this. Before she could open her mouth, Jaune spoke again. "Here, since I'm not a total ass, I'll give you a chance to prove me wrong. Time, place, and rules. You name it. And just like today, I won't even use my Aura. My only request is that everyone in this room watches our fight so they can see for themselves." Glynda nodded. This was the perfect chance. "Very well, outer courtyard. Once your 'friends' have awakened. And when I win, you will apologize for your behaviour and leave Beacon. For good." Jaune's grin grew even wider. If anything, he looked excited. And more... Feral. It was unnerving. "Great, just to put your mind at ease, I won't go anywhere near the outer courtyard... In fact, I'll be in the medical wing watching over my friends." And with that, Jaune told Blake to grab her unconcious teammates while he gathered his own. Now that Jaune had everyone together, he put two fingers to his head and vanished with his team plus RWBY.

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI BLAKE FREAKING OUT AS SHE IS NOW SUDDENLY IN THE SCHOOL MEDICAL WING

Blake had finally calmed down and accepted the idea that Jaune is now a teleporter. "You do know you'll be kicked out of Beacon if you lose. Right Jaune?" She asked. Jaune, who was simply sitting in a chair next to Ruby's bed nodded. "Keyword being if," the saiyan answered. Blake raised an eyebrow. "How can you be so calm? Your future's at stake here! Do you have some sort of strategy?" Jaune, who's eyes have been closed ever since he sat down, opened them to look Blake dead in the eyes. "Of course I do. What? You wanna hear? From one Faunus to another?" Blake did not break eye contact with the monkey tailed. "Cut the crap, Jaune. Ruby and I have already figured out that you're not a faunus. And we've already explained that to the rest of our friends." Jaune was startled by this. "Wait what!?" Blake nodded. "Faunus can sense whether or not someone else is one or not. A kind of sixth sense, if you will. The fact that you prefer meat over fruits and nuts unlike a normal monkey faunus was a huge pointer as well. Jaune, it's common knowledge that while faunus are omnivorous like humans, they prefer their relative species' diets over others simply because it's easier to digest those foods. Like how I have a preference towards seafood over nearly everything else."

"Well, what about Ruby? She's crazy about strawberries!" Jaune challenged. Blake looked at her team leader's unconcious form. "Ruby's just weird like that. She's a kid with a sweet tooth. Strawberries are sweet." Jaune rolled his eyes. "Fine, you got me. I'm not a faunus, and I'm sure as Hell not human anymore." Blake nodded. "Obviously, so... What are you exactly? Do you even know?" Jaune nodded. "Yep, I'm now what is called a Saiyan. I'll explain more after the fight." Blake raised an eyebrow. "So back to that subject, what is your plan?" Jaune, with a dazzling smile that made even Blake herself blush lightly, answered. "Simple. Win."

AAAANNNNDDDDD CCCCHHHHHAAAAAPPPPTTTTEEERRRR!

Sorry about the shortness of this one guys, the next chapter will be longer.

Anyways, time for our very first segment of ASK SAIYAN JAUNE! And company.

[Enter Chibified version]

Ruby: "Hi guys! What's good in the hood? Today, I'm your host... Ruby Rose! We've only got one question! Ohhh... How sad..."  
God, from Monty Python and the Holy Grail: "Get on with it!"  
Ruby:"Okay, okay... Geez... From 'Guest', to, everybody. 'What is your favorite color?' Well that's easy cheezy lemon squeezy for me! My favorite color is Red!"  
Jaune:"Gold."  
Yang:"Sunny Yellow!"  
Weiss:"White."  
Jaune: "You do realize, white isn't really a color, right?"  
Weiss: "Shut up! I like it!"  
Ruby: "It's because you're racist... Isn't it?"  
Weiss: "I. AM NOT. RACIST!"  
Shrugging, and under his breath, Jaune: "You kind of are...  
Blake: "Dark Purple."  
Jaune: "Huh, I was thinking you were going to say black..."  
Blake: "I'm not ignorant when it comes to colors." *Looks at Weiss*  
Pyrrha: "Burnished Bronze"  
Nora: "PINK!"  
Lae Rae: "Green."  
Kalah: "Light Purple!"  
Ozpin: "Veridian"  
Ruby: "Ooohhh... What's that color?"  
Ozpin: "A bluish green, Ms. Rose."  
Glynda: "Midnight Violet."  
Cardin: "Brown."  
Jaune: "Like shit?"  
Cardin: "Go fuck yourself."  
Jaune: "Well, first, I'd have to travel to another parallel universe where I'm a girl to do that. Since I'm straight. Then, I'd have to talk her into it. Which would no doubt be weird. And now that I think about it, would me having sex with a female me be incest? Or masturbation? 'Cause, that's me. Not a sister or relative... Everyone: *Looks at Jaune weirdly in silence. Except Blake. She's got a nosebleed going on.  
Ruby: "Okay... Moving on!"  
Sun: "Yellow."  
Neptune: "Blue."  
Sun: "But dude, isn't that the color of water?"  
Neptune: *Freezes in fear at the thought of that*  
Neptune Owned Count: "DING!" (+1)  
Velvet: "I like light brown."  
Jaune: "Like chocolate?"  
Velvet: "Yeah."

AND THAT'S ALL I'M DOING FOR THAT QUESTION

New rule, you may ask only a single character a single question per chapter. Because I am sure as Hell not doing one question for EVERY character. Just a few Characters per segment from now on. Four characters answering, and one host.

Anyways, again, the poll is open for which girl(s) that may be joining.

The girls are

Medaka Kurokami, from "Medaka Box"

Leone, from "Akame Ga Kill"

Akame, from "Akame Ga Kill"

Esdeath, from "Akame Ga Kill"

Leone and Akame

Leone and Esdeath

Akame and Esdeath

Akame, Leone, and Esdeath

Yoruichi Shihoin, from "Bleach"

Ryuko Matoi, from "Kill la Kill"

Saber/Arturia, from the "Fate Stay Night"

Mirajane Strauss, from "Fairy Tail"

Lirin, from "Saiyuki"

Tohka Yatogami, from "Date a Live"

Yuki Onna/ Tsurara Oikawa, from "Nurarihyon no Mago"

Eris, from "Cat Planet Cuties"

Moka Akashiya (Both Forms), from "Rosario + Vampire"

Rose, from "Dragon Crisis"

Miia, from "Daily Life with Monster Girls"

Suu, from "Daily Life with Monster Girls"

Centorea, from "Daily Life with Monster Girls"

Rachnera, from "Daily Life with Monster Girls"

Papi, from "Daily Life with Monster Girls"

Mero, from "Daily Life with Monster Girls"

Lala, from "Daily Life with Monster Girls"

Miia, Papi, Suu, Rachnera, Mero, Lala and Centorea

Seras Victoria, from "Hellsing"

Samus Aran, from "Metroid"

Let Mack choose. (Please don't, I don't wanna hurt the other girls' feelings...)

Have Mack create a character. (I would not recommend that... I'd probably end up plagiarizing by sheer accident, or, I'll just combine several characters... You'll probably be very disappointed. I've already made Kalah.)

And that's all the girls on the list!

This list was made by me (Of course) I listed girls who I have seen at least some of how they fight and act and decided, "Hey, I like the cut of their jib." Just because she's on the list does not mean I've seen her series in full (I've at least seen bits and pieces) or played any of her games.

Don't see a girl you want in the story? Then leave a review requesting a girl to be added to the polls. Or, if you really want to, you can create one. Shoot me a PM detailing a female OC of your design. Be sure to include a bio of her. This should include a description of her appearance, her personality(including likes and dislikes), her age, her race, power level(and be serious, not something ridiculous like ITZ OVAH 9 GABILLIONZ! Max Power Level should be at 25 million. If she has Aura, meaning human/faunus ancestry, no Aura level above 10) and abilities/techniques. It is also extremely recommended that you share why she has come to Remnant/Beacon (I dunno, she may already be a native to Remnant). I will then post your OC's bio as a chapter itself. That way, your fellow readers can get some info on her and they might vote for her. ONE OC PER PERSON. Meaning, if INSERT NAME has already entered a character, INSERT NAME can't send any more OC's. This is to keep it fair. Because I know everyone will vote for their own OC. (I would for mine.) Oh, by the way, NO female Majins. If you want a female Majin, you can vote for her on the other poll.

"But Mack," I hear you say, "what is I have more than one OC and I can't decide which one to send?" Welp, I have two options for ya.  
1) Tough break.  
2) Insert them all together as coming as a group. This means they'll be treated as a package vote and be one vote. Like how I've got several characters clumped together in that list. It would be like that. But after you send me that ONE PM, I will not accept any more OC's from you.

Now, on a side note, if I decide I like your OC enough, I may actually include her regardless of the resulting votes. But I better love her a whole lot, cause I've already got in mind who I would choose.

TOP 3 VOTES WILL MAKE IT INTO THE STORY! ANY TIES WILL BE DECIDED BY ME! For example, say there's a tie for third place between Samus and Seras. I will choose (whoever the Hell I want to! I ain't tellin!) That way this won't drag out any longer than I'd like.

When does voting end? I will no longer be taking any votes by some time on September 4th.

Thank you everybody. Good Night... And Good Luck...


	5. Savia and Kashi

Today, we have an OC entry from a source who would prefer to remain anonymous.

But before we touch on that, I'd like to point out something.

Universe 7 is a lot 'softer' these days when compared to the days of the Frieza Empire. Back in Frieza's day, the power level of the average warrior was roughly 1,000 to 2,000. A low level warrior would be lower than that. A higher level warrior would roughly be in the neighbourhood of 4,000 to 6,000. An elite would be at least 10,000. And these numbers are for Frieza's fighters. The averages for non-Frieza fighters would be much lower.

Today, you'd be lucky to reach a power level of 600. That's the new standard power level for the average space-soldier.

Name(s): Savia and Kashi

Race: Mantrikaan

Racial Info: Native to Mantrika, the Mantrikaan are an amazonian-like race that has an empire that spans one third of Universe 7. Aging twice as slowly as humans, with an average height of six feet, pointed ears, slightly enlarged canines, and natural body body tribalistic tattoos, they are intimidating warriors that do not let up. Most famously known for their ability to infuse weapons with ki to enhance their attacks. Their sense of honor demands that all males, regardless of race, are naturally inferior to themselves. Should a Mantrikaan female be bested in battle, and be spared, her sense of honor will force her pledge herself towards her victorious opponent. As long the one who defeated her was female. If the Mantrikaan was defeated by a male warrior, this would be seen as either shameful for her, or, the male will be accused of cheating and must face her again two more times to verify that the victory was truly his. (Talk about a superiority complex.) If he defeats her a second time, but not a third, he will be seen as an equal to his opponent. If he defeats her both times after his initial victory, he will be seen as either her superior, or as extremely lucky. Either in the unlikely event that this should come to pass, the Mantrikaan may pledge her services to her opponent. (Despite the fact that he may have completely trounced the Mantrikaan, he may still be viewed with suspicion by other Mantrikaans.) If the male warrior fails to defeat the Mantrikaan in the second and third fights, he will be deemed a cheater, or he just got lucky. Should this happen, and depending on the Mantrikaan, the man may be taken as a slave, or be executed on the spot for his insult to her honor via cheating. If the man failed to beat her in the first round, and failed to provide her with any challenge at all, he will likely be taken as a slave and put on the slave market. If the man fought her, lost to her, yet challenged her, she will likely either let him go. Or, take him as a personal slave. If there is a draw between the two in round one, the results will be treated as if it were the man's victory. If there happens to be a total of three draws, the man is free.

Racial Average Power Levels

Low Level Warriors = 600 - 1,200 Mid level = 2,000 - 4,000 High Level = 6,000 - 8,000 Queen's Guard = 10,000 minimum

Note: These girls are an Empire for a reason. An average non-Mantrikaan is considered a low level warrior by their standards.

Kashi's Personal appearance Age = 38, appears nineteen to a human.  
Height = 6ft and 7in.  
Weight = CLASSIFIED Body Type = Curvy and toned. D-cup.  
Hair = Long, wild, and silver.  
Skin tone = dark skinned with light red streaks.  
Eyes = Blood Red Clothes = Wears a brown animal hide top, and light brown poofy pants. Barefoot.

Kashi's Weapon

Weapon: Blackmoon, a black-bladed naginata.

Kashi's Power Level

Power Level (No weapon, max): 83,000 (Max Power, no weapon, angry): 124,500 (Max Power, with weapon): 166,000 (Max Power, with weapon, angry): 249,000

Kashi's Positional Rank within the Mantrikaan Empire: Empress's Hand

Likes: Kittens, puppies, bunnies, a good fight, and pleasing her best friend/Empress.  
Dislikes: Reptiles, and the dark. Disapointing her Empress.

More info: Completely loyal to her Empress, Kashi has been Savia's best friend ever since the moment the two met. By being her friend's personal aide, Kashi had gone from a low level Mantrikaan, to a full blown elite. She had come to Remnant in search of her Empress's next birthday gift...

Savia's Personal appearance

Age = 40, appears twenty to a human.  
Height = roughly 7ft Weight = CLASSIFIED Body type = Curvy and lucsious. Double D's. Toned.  
Hair = Royal Purple. Two tips on the front. Rest is kept in a loose ponytail in the back.  
Skin tone = dark, with red streaks appearing here and there. Almost tiger like. Most notable are the ones on her face. Three small stripes on each cheek.  
Eye color = Violet with a hint blue.  
Clothes = Black strapless bikini top made from animal hide. Matching pair of bottoms worn underneath another animal's pelt. Appears to be some kind of white tiger. Barefoot.

Savia's Weapon

Weapon: Stonebane, a large cleaver-like sword. Can be used one-handed. Savia prefers both handed attacks.

Savia's Power Level

Power Level (No weapon, max): 5,500,000 (Max Power, no weapon, angry): 8,250,000 (With Weapon, max power): 11,000,000 (With Weapon, max power, angry): 16,500,000

Savia's Positional Rank Within the Mantrikaan Empire: Empress.

Likes: Wine, food, a good fight(can't get one), poetry, and music.  
Dislikes: Country music, politics, women with larger breasts, and green foods.

More Info: Far above the rest of her race in terms of not only political, but also in martial power, Savia is the Empress of the Mantrikaan Empire. Prefers to be called Queen. No reason, just prefers that. Likes to drink. Prefers fine wines. Can hold her liquor very well. Gets horny when drunk (takes a lot of drinking to do that). Born into the Royal Family, Savia is a prodigy warrior and spearheaded her people's growth throughout the stars. Early on in life, Savia excelled in her combat classes and soon led her people into a conquest amongst the stars. Beginning her rule at the age of twenty (ten by our standards), she fended off every challenger and sought to expand her people's domain in the hopes of finding a challenge. Going from one tenth of the universe, to one third, Savia has ruled with a rather benevolent hand towards her subjects and is beloved by many. Two personalities. Business mode, and Casual. In business mode, Savia is ruthless and cunning. In casual, she's laid back and always happy to share a bad/dirty joke. And a drink. (WARNING: STILL VERY PRIDEFUL!) As to why she's in Remnant, she has come to believe that there is no warrior alive who can even come close to her in power or ability. Recently, she has heard news of a young fighter who may just provide her with the challenge she has so desperately desired...

And that's all our friend included! And to be honest, I REALLY like these two. They sound like I could have a lot of fun writing them. Especially with that whole Empire deal... Very Plot friendly/convenient...Hmmm...

Anyways, don't forget to vote! 


	6. Meet the family (sorta)

Bad news everyone. I was finally able to get onto my computer long enough before it bugged out on me again to see if there was anything I could do to retrieve my three other stories. Unfortunately, all the progress on my stories was either deleted, or, corrupted. So, it pains me to tell you guys who have been enjoying "Hunters of the Light" and "The Lone Courier" that I will be doing rewrites for them as they were the stories that I lost any and all progress on. I'm more upset about "Hunters of the Light" than I am about "The Lone Courier" since "Hunters of the Light" as my first story. That, and I realized I was going nowhere with "The Lone Courier". Oh well, at least I get to try again and hopefully do a better job. "Beware, Beware the DragonArc Comes" shall continue as normal since the corrupted data on it was pretty salvageable.

And about the "The Saiyan Restoration Program"... Here's the results!

1) Seras Victoria, from "Hellsing"

2) Akame, Leone, and Esdeath, from "Akame Ga Kill"

3) Saber/Arturia, from "Fate Stay Night"

Since these three made it into the top three votes, they will appear in this story. And sorry guys, but the poll is now closed.

Now don't feel bad if your girl didn't make it onto the harem for "The Saiyan Restoration Program." Some of these girls who don't make it might become guest characters in my other stories instead. This poll has a double service for showing me which girls you guys DO want to see. So, it is likely to see characters like Samus appear in my new and upcoming rewrite for "Hunters of the Light". Now who shows up where, is entirely up to me. Feel free to guess or make leave a review as to why you would like to see a specific girl appear in a specific story. Like why you wanna see Mirajane appear in my future rewrite of "The Lone Courier" instead of "Beware, Beware the DragonArc Comes". (Not saying I will put her in there, I'm just using her as an example. If I do use Mira for something though, the odds are that I'll put her in "Beware, Beware The DragonArc Comes".) Thing is, it aught to have a reason besides that's your favorite girl and you wanna see her there instead of somewhere else. If I like your reasoning, I may change my plans.

By the way, Syntras, you had a good point there, about checks and nerfs. Don't worry, I have a plan. It may not be a great plan, but it is a plan. (You guys are probably gonna hate me for it.) And about the levels of super saiyan. Jaune WILL go beyond Full-Powered Super Saiyan/Mastered Super Saiyan/Grade-4 Super Saiyan (whatever you anna call it). How far beyond? I'm not saiyan.

Anyways, this isn't what you guys are here for...

YOUR HERE FOR THE NEXT EPISODE OF DRAGON BALL RWBY!

TO THE STORY!

Ruby Rose awoke to the smell of freshly baked cookies, and the sound of Jaune laughing. As she opened her eyes, she saw Jaune waving a cookie in before her nose. Then she noticed the position she was in. She had been unconciously sniffing out the cookie. Everyone else was awake to see her like this. Her face turned a deep red as she turned around to bury her face under her pillow in embarresment. "Aw come on Rubes, don't be like that! I made these just for you!" Jaune pleaded, still chuckling. Ruby didn't budge. "Their double chocolate chuuunnk..." He offered. A twitch from her tail. "Oh well, more for me..." Jaune paused before continuing. "Mmmm... That's good... Oh dear, it looks like I made too many. There's only one left, and everybody's full... Oh well, guess I have to throw this one away..."

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" Ruby cried as she immediately jumped up in her bed and turned to face the rest of the room. And there was Jaune, holding a plate full of cookies in one hand. And a glass of milk in the other. A coy smile graced his lips, while everyone else was to busy trying to hold back their laughter at the scene that had played out before them. "Come on Ruby, it was just a joke, I would have saved the cookie for later to eat in front of you while you're tied down to a chair." Jaune said lovingly. "Y-you wouldn't!" The little Reaperess cried out in disbelief.

"Oh but I would... I would... Now, here you go." Jaune handed over the cookies in milk as Ruby began to chow down on them. Holy cow they're good! Why didn't anybody ever tell her that Jaune had such culinary talent! "Okay, now that everybody is awake, I have a date with Goodwitch to attend."

"WHAT!?"

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!?"

The first response was everyone but Yang and Blake. The second reaction was Yang's. Blake simply rolled her eyes. While Jaune sighed. "Not that kind of date. Jaune beat us and Professor Goodwitch accused him of cheating. Now Jaune is going to fight her in the courtyard to prove his innocence." Jaune nodded, put his fingers to his forhead, and vanished. "So what's this about Jaune cheating on you?" Pyrrha asked the blonde girl in the room. Yang, realizing that she now has a rival for her future husband's attention, decided to play it safe. "Oh nothing... Come on! I wanna see Jaune wreck Goodwitch's shi-"

"Yang! Language!"

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI PYRRHA SUSPICIOUSLY GLARING AT CHIBI YANG.

It was dead silent in Beacon's outer courtyard as a number of students, including the girls of team RWBY and JNPR, watched in anticipation. Watching the two soon to be combatants were partaking in one of the oldest of Dragon Ball Z traditions. A staring contest. Who was going to make the first move? Nobody knew as the two glared at each other. The monkey-tailed boy spoke up towards his opponent. "Ms. Goodwitch, before we begin, are you at all familiar with how to sense Aura?" The blonde teacher nodded, not taking her eyes off the source of her frustration. "Of course I am, Arc. It's a very advanced Aura technique." Jaune nodded. "Okay, do you know how to sense Aura?"

"Yes, I do, it just takes me a moment to focus." Glynda answered her soon to be ex-student. "Okay, then before we begin, why don't you take a good look at my Aura and compare it to your own." Jaune suggested. Suspicious, Glynda did as instructed. As she did so, her look of suspicion turned into one of bewilderment and finally horror. She knew Arc did in fact have large reserves of Aura, she had sensed them before. But this... This was new! The formerly blonde boy's Aura was greater than her own tenfold! His Aura surpassed Ozpin's! The highest amount of Aura ever recorded! Originally, Arc's Aura wasn't even half of Ozpin's but in two days, it now outclasses the Headmaster! Allowing himself to grin, Jaune spoke up once more. "Now that you know what you're getting yourself into, do you really wanna continue?"

Regaining her composure, Glynda scowled at the insolent young man. "Don't get so sure of yourself, boy, I have years of experience on my side." Jaune shrugged. "Against humans, faunus, and Grimm, sure. But what about saiyans? I'm aware that all the faunus here know I'm not one of them, so there's no point in hiding it. So, shall we begin?" Glynda's frown deepend. "Very well, show me what this so-called 'saiyan' can do." And using her semblance, Professor Goodwitch launched a volley of small stones shooting forth towards Jaune at bullet-like speeds.

Jaune's reaction? He appeared to brace himself and released a mighty shout. And with that shout, a wall of clear whitish firey energy flared around Jaune's body and disintigrated each stone on impact. This energy didn't look like Aura, or feel like it, but it seemed to act similar. "Is this your Semblance, Arc?" Glynda questioned. Jaune smiled and shook his head. "Nope, this is my aura. But not the Aura that everyone else is familiar with. This is an aura developed by my ki. An energy generated by my body, rather than my Soul. Anyone with a body can use this stuff. With ki, I can fly," and Jaune began to float in the air, "and I can project it in the form of an attack."

Raising his hand, a small, yellow, and glowing ball of energy began to form in Jaune's outstrecthed palm. "This one blast should be enough to destroy a deathstalker. Let's see how well your Aura can handle it..." Glynda braced herself for impact. If what Arc said was true, then that one blast could be enough to kill even her. Then, without any warning, the energy ball was thrown into the sky where it detonated. Raining a blinding light upon Goodwitch and the spectators, forcing them to shield their eyes. Once the lightshow was over and Glynda was able to return her attention to the fight, Arc was nowhere to be seen. Then, she felt it. The feeling of a cold metal edge against her throat.

"I win!" Jaune playfully called. And he was right, had this been a real fight, one wrong move and Glynda would be on the ground in a pool of her own blood. Via slit throat. Bowing her head in acknowledgement, the indomitable Glynda Goodwitch surrendered to her student. All because of a rookie mistake.

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI TEAMS RWBY AND _NPR LOOKING AT CHIBI JAUNE AND GLYNDA IN SURPRISE WHILE CHIBI JAUNE IS SMILING INNOCENTLY WHILE GLYNDA JUST LOOKS DEPRESSED

Teams RWBY and JNPR plus Velvet, who had been invited to hang out with them courtesy of Jaune, were currently seated around two tables put together in the library. All eyes were on Jaune as he began to explain what a saiyan is. "Okay, where to start... Well, a few thousand years ago, Remnant used to be home to humans, the ancestors of the Faunus who happened to be much more animalish, and the saiyans. Unfortunately for the saiyans, they sort of died out," Jaune began, "The saiyans were a race of monkey-tailed, black haired, carnivorous people who REALLY loved to fight. So much so, that they would get stronger after EVERY fight they got into. And if a saiyan lost a fight and was beaten pretty severly, they'd get a VERY large boost in their power. This was called a Zenkai boost. The closer to death a saiyan was before recovering would also happen to affect how large his boost would be. Take me for example, say I picked a fight with somebody WAY more powerful than me and they beat me up to the point that I was almost certainly gonna die. Thankfully, he leaves me their to die and you guys come in and somehow nurse me back to health. Now I want a rematch. But guess what? I'm now nearly as powerful as the guy who almost killed me, or possibly even more powerful than him. Kind of like Yang's semblance with a twist. But my boosts in power are gonna stay forever."

The girls stared at Jaune in surprise. That does sound a lot like Yang's semblance. Except the boosts are if the saiyans were so powerful, how did they die out? Velvet decided to put this question to voice. "Um... Excuse me... Pardon me for asking... But if these saiyans were so powerful, how did they die out?" Jaune shrugged. "Dunno, maybe there was some kind of sickness that only affected saiyans? Then again, they really did love to fight. Even each other. Maybe they killed each other off? Most saiyans preffered fights to the death to avoid any new challengers. They weren't exactly the nicest guys around from what Kalah told me." Jaune purposefully left out the tiny detail about how the Saiyans were actually a race of alien space pirates. That may have been a little too much info. "Well, enough of that, tell us about that light-stuff you did back there!" Weiss told the young saiyan. "Yeah! I wanna know how you can fly! Think about all the things you can get away with!" Nora seconded.

"Forget that, I wanna know how you can teleport!" Ruby declared, while Jaune made the universal 'settle down' hand motions. "Easy, easy... It's called ki. It's like our Aura, but it's made by our bodies instead of our souls. And, it's easier to manipulate. Meaning it has more uses. With it, I can fly, move faster than the human eye can see, shoot energy beams and blasts from my hands, increase my own strength, and even sense other people's ki and tell how strong they are!" Jaune listed. "Wow, and anybody can do this?" Yang asked, this ki stuff sounded awesome! Jaune nodded. "Yup! If you want, I could try to teach you guys!"

"Did this... Kalah teach you all of this?" Pyrrha asked, her partner/crush. "Yeah, she did." Jaune answered. "All in two days?" Rae continued Pyrrha's question. Jaune shrugged. "Two days, two years... Depends on how you look at it." The girls raised their eyebrows and/or gave him questioning looks. Jaune, for his part, caught on (somehow) and mentally slapped himself. "Hyperbolic Time Chamber. A day out here is a year in there." Weiss shook her head in disbelief. "That sounds like magic, or technology that is way ahead of us. It's impossible!"

"I thought so too. Until Kalah brought me to it. There, we completed my change into a saiyan, and she trained me." Jaune replied to his skeptical ex-crush. "Speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to know where she is. Right? I'd like to personally meet her." Pyrrha asked, pretending to sound amicable. In truth, she wanted to gauge her potential competition. "Eh, not really. Probably on some sort of 'Kai' business in Other World," Jaune answered. "Other World?" Pyrrha asked. "The after-life. The Kai's are like angels or gods who monitor our world and the next." Oh... Wait what? Now she has to compete with a goddess!? Oh, come on! Why does the universe hate her so much? "Wait a second, why would these 'Kais' want to bring back the saiyans if they were a nasty bunch?" Weiss asked.

"Probably because the last two pure-blooded saiyans were actually pretty decent people, as well as being my multi-hundred great grandpas, they were among the most powerful saiyans to ever live. And we've got some kind of threat coming to Remnant and another Saiyan would be very nice to have on our side. So, they woke up my genetic ancestory and trained me." Jaune answered. "Do you know what kind of threat?" Ruby asked. "Nope, which is why I'm offering to train you girls to use ki, because I feel like I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"Welp, this looks like a job for Team RWBY!" The little red cloaked wolf faunus cheered. "Okay, it's settled! Jaune will be teaching us how to fight like he does... When exactly?" Yang asked. All eyes turned towards Jaune. "As soon as I take care of some business this weekend. There's somebody back home I need to have a chat with." The saiyan answered with a somber look. "Really?" Asked Pyrra, "Who?"

Jaune shook his head, "you girls will find out eventually... In the Arc family, all the children are raised and expected to be naturally gifted fighters. As you all know, up until a few days ago, I sucked. A lot. My father, the head of our clan saw me as a disgrace when I showed zero aptitude for combat, despite my... Tenacity... As a result, I became the black sheep of the family and was forced to fake my way into Beacon in order to get away from my Dad, who had completely given up on me. As well as the rest of my family. Except, in their case, they were kind of sympathetic towards me. Dad's just a jerk who, had it not been for the fact that I'm his only son, would most likely have killed or disowned me. This weekend, I'm going home to show him just how strong I've gotten."

"Jaune," Pyrrha began, "you don't need his approval, after all he's done. If anything, he needs your approval." Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about needing his approval? He's a racist, sexist, dick who has been abusing my sisters and Mom for not meeting his standards. He treats them as if its their fault I don't have any 'talent'." Jaune spat the last word in disgust. If there was one thing he hated more than motion sickness, it was an emphasis on talent. Clearly, Jaune was a believer in hard work over talent. "I'm not going home to win his approval, I'm going home to kick his ass out of our Clan. Figuritively and literally." The girls looked at Jaune, then to each other. "Do you want us to come with you?" Blake asked.

The saiyan shrugged. "Sure, why not? My Mom and sisters would love to meet you guys." They all blinked in surprise. "You told them about us?" Ruby asked nervously. Jaune nodded. "Mostly, never mentioned Velvet since she's new to our group, but yeah, I write about you guys." Oh. "Good things I hope?" Weiss asked. Jaune looked slightly offended. "Of course! What else do I have to say about you all? Aside from the fact Ren's actually a girl called Rae..." Wow, did he really hold them all up in such high regard? "Anyways, its getting late. I'm going to bed now..." And with that, everyone went to their dorms for the night.

LATER, THAT WEEKEND

"So this is where Jaune lives? Pretty nice digs... I'd give it about an eight on the old Yang-o-meter..." Team RWBY's blonde commented. Everyone else agreed to some extent. Arcenshire was a neat little village on the outskirts of the Kingdom of Vale, far to the southeast. The cultural architechture appeared to be a blend between medieval European and medieval Japan with modern touches. Not many places could pull off a look like this, but Arcenshire was one of the few. Large and spacious, yet cozy. It was truly a sight to behold.

The girls were located outside a large building sitting on top of a hill overlooking the rest of the village. High castle like walls surrounded the structure within. Jaune had walked up to one of the gaurds and spoke with him. Turning around to look at the girls, Jaune waved at them to come over. They followed his instructions and the gates were opened. Inside, was a large Oriental Palace like mansion in the center, with a dojo to the left side the newcomers were on. "Come on, Dad's out hunting so we'll have time for you all to meet Mom and my sisters."

Jaune was about to continue when he was interrupted by a young female voice. "JAUNEY!" And another. "BIG BROTHER!" Before anyone could react, two small blurs, one green and one red, had tackled Jaune into the ground. Teams RWBY AND _NPR, plus Velvet moved to help their male friend, when he raised his hand to signal he was okay.

"Vert! Rouge! I'm happy to see you two as well!" The boy got up with the two younger girls, clinging to his sides. They both appeared to be around five or six years old each. While both had long, flowing hair, they looked exactly alike. Except one had green hair and the other had bright red. "Okay guys, it's safe, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. Vert, Rouge, would you two like to meet some friends of mine?" The two girls nodded in sync. "Big brother, why is your hair black?" The red one asked. "Yeah! And why do you have a monkey tail now? Daddy's not going to like that..."

Jaune smiled gently at his two youngest sisters. "Well, I already told Mommy in a letter I wrote to you all last week, did she read it to you?" The twins nodded their heads. "Yeah! She said a new friend of yours who is super-duper smart woke up your jeans? Why does your pants being asleep have to do with your new looks?" The red one, which RWBY, _NPR, and Velvet were assuming was Rouge, asked. "No, no you sillies. My genes. G-E-N-E-S. Not jeans like in pants. These genes that Mommy and I were talking about tells my body what to look like, and what my body parts should do." Jaune explained to the pair. "Ooohhh... Like your brain!" Vert said. "Yep," Jaune nodded, "like my brain."

To RWBY and co. this scene was heartwarming, and heartmelting. Never before had they ever seen Jaune so happy. And his sisters? They are absolutely adorable! Weiss, Yang, Velvet, and Pyrrha wanted nothing more than to scoop the twins up in their arms and squeeze them in a big hug.

"Okay girls, these are my friends. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang make up team RWBY. Nora, Pyrrha, and Rae make up my team, and this girl with the bunny ears is my new friend Velvet." Jaune introduced each of his friends to his little sisters. "Where's Ren? Don't you have a friend called Ren?" Vert asked curiously. Jaune chuckled. "About that, Rae IS Ren. She had been pretending to be a boy for a while." The two twins looked at Rae curiously before looking at their big brother. Nodding, they accepted this answer. "Okay, everybody, these two little rascals are the youngest of us Arcs, Vert," Jaune pointed at the green one, "and Rouge." Jaune pointed at the red one. "Okay, Vert, Rouge, can you take us to see Mommy? I wanna say hi to her." The Christmas themed twins nodded their heads. "Follow..." Started Vert. "Us!" Finished Rouge.

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

Jaune and company had finally arrived in a large garden, there, they found a woman with rainbow colored hair, dressed in an embroidered kimono tending to a white rose bush. The two energetic twins ran up to the woman. "Hi Mommy!" Vert greeted. "Someone special wants to see you!" Rouge announced. The woman turned, "Oh, and who would this special someone b-!" She cut herself off when she saw Jaune. Who happened to be standing awkwardly. "Hey Mom..." The saiyan greeted sheepishly. "Jaune... My baby..." The woman's eyes teared up a great amount. "My Baby Boy has come back!" The rainbow woman cried as she rushed over to her son and embraced him. Jaune recoiled at first, but slowly began to hug her back.

Jaune's mother pulled back to take a better look at her son. "My... Look how you've grown... This is how our ancestors, the Saiyans looked? You don't look too different from a monkey Faunus." She said. Jaune nodded. "I thought the same thing, but trust me, there's a HUGE difference. One that you and the rest of the village are about to witness firsthand whenever Father," Jaune spat the word, "gets back. I plan to challenge him for position of Clan Head. He doesn't deserve it. But enough about that, these are my friends." And with that, Jaune introduced his friends again. Jaune's mother looked at each one of them, as if inspecting them. Nodding her head, as if she found what she was looking for, she spoke. "I am Ciel Arc. Mother of Jaune, and his sisters. You have already met Vert and Rouge. Here comes his other sisters. Violet, his younger twin," a purple haired female version of Jaune stepped into view, wearing a kimono and carrying a tanto dagger and wakizashi, "Blu, their younger sister." Another girl, with blue hair and eyes got up from behind a bush, wearing a white shirt and brown pants, and carrying a pair of hedge trimmers.

"Noir's still in bed, she came down with a fever yesterday, and Blanc is in the training dojo, most likely practicing her swordswomanship with our guest." Ciel finished the introductions. "Okay, any word on Neo?" Jaune asked his mother. The older Arc woman sighed and shrugged. "Nothing on the oldest of your sisters, I was hoping you'd have heard something..." Jaune shook his head with his eyes closed. "What about this guest you mentioned? They feel powerful." He asked. Ciel raised an eyebrow, but answered the question. "Oh, yes! I meant to tell you earlier in the letter I wrote earlier, our guest is a woman the local guard has taken to calling 'Saber'. She's quite skilled with a sword. We are providing her housing right now since she saved Vert and Rouge when they went playing in the woods yesterday, the two ran into a pack of Beowolves. What do you mean, 'feels' powerful? Have you already met her?" The older Arc answered, then asked.

Jaune shook his head. "No, to put it simply, I can feel people's lifeforces now and gauge how strong they are. This 'Saber' feels pretty powerful, if its okay with you, I'd like to meet her." Ciel nodded. "Of course, she's actually interested in meeting you too! I imagine your sisters have probably told her about you." Jaune nodded. "Okay." And turned, but, before he could leave, he felt a tugging on his tail. Looking over, he saw Vert and Rouge. Who looked as if they had a question. "Yes, Vert?" Jaune asked.

The girls looked shy, "Are you really gonna fight Daddy and make him go away? If you lose, Daddy might hurt you really bad," Vert asked. Jaune smiled kindly and lowered himself to his youngest sibling's eyes. "Don't worry about me. I'm super strong now." He reassured the little green girl. "Like a super hero?" Asked Rouge hopefully. Jaune nodded. "Like a super hero." The two became excited at the thought their older brother being like a super hero. "Can you fly? Can you shoot lasers out of your eyes? Can you transform and go super duper fast?" They rapidly asked question after question. Jaune and his mother began to chuckle at this scene. As well as the rest of the Arc Sisters present. Teams RWBY, JNPR, and Velvet simply smiled at the twins' antics. They were just too damn cute!

"I dunno about lasers coming out of my eyes, but I can shoot them from my hands. And I can do all those other things." The twins' older brother answered. "Woah... So cool!" The two girls looked at their big brother in awe. Their big brother is a super hero! "Show us! Show us!" They pleaded. "Alright, alright. Settle down you two." Jaune conceded and began to float in the air, before their very eyes. "See? I can fly! And watch this!" Jaune vanished, only to reappear behind the two. "Where'd he go?" Rouge asked as she and her sister looked up and down, and side to side. "Look behind you." They heard Jaune whisper. They pair turned, only to see their mother fighting off the urge to laugh at her daughters' confusion and wonder. "Try again..." Jaune whispered again. The twins turned around once more, to see Jaune crouched down in front of them, with his hands on his knees. "Boo."

With a squeal, the two girls fell on their backs and stared at their older brother. He really can fly and go super fast! The twins stared at Jaune for a few more seconds before throwing their heads back in laughter. Jaune's friends looked around at the other Arc girls and noticed a glimmer in each of their eyes. They saw... Hope...

MEANWHILE, IN THE ARC DOJO

Blanc expected her opponent to be good, but not this good. The white haired woman stood up, and lifted her wooden blade. Signaling her readiness to continue. Her opponent, a blonde haired and blue eyed woman, stood calmly. Holding up a matching wooden sword in one hand while holding her other hand behind her back. The blue combat dress and armor the woman usually wore was set aside on a table. The blonde, who had yet to show any sign of fatigue was starting to have a glaze form over her eyes. Was Blanc truly beginning to bore her guest? Fueled by anger, the snowy haired woman charged at the one the gaurds had taken to calling 'Saber'. Only for her attack to be deflected and herself to be sent onto her rump once more. "Don't be too upset. You are quite skilled. But you lack the power to match me. And since you don't have the speed or strength to keep up, you let your frustration get the better of you. Clear your mind and think your attacks through, you rely too much on your natural talent. Do that, and you'll have much greater success in the future." Saber advised. Signifying that she was done with Blanc for the day. Blanc nodded. "Thank you for the bouts. I think I may have learned something." The second eldest Arc thanked. "'Twas no problem. You merely wished to improve yourself, I simply lent my aide." Blanc nodded once more and began to collect her things. "Someone approaches." Saber announced as Blanc put the two wooden swords on the rack. She turned to see who had the balls to enter the dojo uninvited. Only to bare witness to a young man with jet black hair that had streaks of yellow running through it. Like lightning in the night. Upon him he wore armor similar to that which her younger brother wore, minus the breastplate and add a hoodie with the Arc Clan Symbol. A simian tail waved about in what could only be assumed as excitement. Blanc only had one thought cross her mind as she took in the sight of the young man.

'Oh my God, he's HOT!'

The young man spoke up. "Hey Sis! Long time no see!" Her feelings of attraction quickly took a turn south.

'Oh my God, he's my brother!'

And that's a wrap for today's (not so exciting) episode of DRAGONBALL RWBY!

Who is this mysterious woman? Does she come in peace? Find out next time on DRAGONBALL RWBY!

Okay, I'll stop... Anyways, while the polls for which girls you wanna see is down, the "Majin Bae" poll is up and running again. Apparently, I can only show one poll at a time or something... Anyways, we have 16 votes on that already! And it looks like "Majin Bae" might just happen! We've got a three-way tie going on.

3 votes for a busty blue fem-Buu

3 votes for a loli blue Buu

3 votes for no fem-Buu

2 votes for a purple loli Buu

2 votes for a purple busty Buu

2 votes for a pink and busty Buu

and 1 vote for a pink loli female version of Majin Buu

Anyways, here's the power levels and Aura Levels for Jaune's sisters, mother, Saber, Leone, Esdeath, Akame, and Seras Victoria **= Aura Level

##= Aura Level if it were unlocked right now

Ciel Arc = 49 *10*

Vert Arc = 4 #6#

Rouge Arc = 4 #6#

Violet Arc = 45 *11*

Blu Arc = 33 *7*

Noir Arc = 40 *13*

Blanc Arc = 70 *14*

Saber a.k.a. Arturia Pendragon (casual) = 22,500 *25*

Saber (Serious) = 32,500 *25*

Leone = 20,000

Leone (transformed) = 40,000

Akame = 15,000

Akame (transformed) = 30,000

Esdeath = 30,000

Esdeath (Serious) = 50,000

Seras Victoria (Chill) = 15,000 #100#

Seras Victoria (Full Power/ Angry) = 1,500,000 #100#

As for why Seras has such a huge power level AND Aura Level... Come ON GUYS! She's a fuckmothering vampire sired by ALUCARD HIMSELF! And while she may not look like it, Seras is THOUSANDS of years old by now. Had it not been for her remaining sense of humanity, she would be probably be nearly as strong as a fully powered Freiza by now. Due to her personality, Seras does not drink blood very often. Only when it's absolutely required of her. And as a vampire gets older, they become more and more powerful. She probably started off just barely any more powerful than Goku at the start of DBZ when she first became a vampire. Alucard would have been somewhere around Freiza's level. The only reason why the two characters were not as devastating as their DBZ counter parts would be their lack of ability to use ki. In this 'universe' Seras has learned how to use the basics of ki. She still prefers her guns and fists.

Why? Well, haven't you heard of the new sensation sweeping the nation?

"Bitches love cannons."  



	7. The Angry Saiyan! Jaune Arc!

Hey guys! Mack here with another chapter for "The Saiyan Restoration Program"! Earlier, I was working on the first chapter of my newer remodeled Star Wars and RWBY crossover. I'm still working on a name for that one and I need your guys/gals's help! Anyways, the reason why I came back here to work on TSRP is because-

Lo Wang: "HOLY FUCKING SACKS OF SHIT!"

Me: Wang, I love ya buddy, no homo, but please. Go back to Shadow Warrior.

Wang: What do I get out of it?

Me: Possible appearance in "I'm Only Human". Hoji might be there... And tacos.

Wang: Okay, I'm sold.

Lo Wang leaves singing "The Touch", by Stan Bush.

Me, chuckling to myself: Dumb old baldie... (No offense to any bald readers out there.)

Okay, with that out of the way, back to what I was saying... I decided to stop on the first chapter of the Star Wars remake because of two words. Ultra Instinct. Holy crap was that awesome. When I saw it, the... transformation? Is it a transformation? Oh well, I'll call it a transformation. Anyways, the transformation reminded me of what I did for Jaune's semblance in this story.

Remember 'Limit Breaker'? Kalah discovered it while sparring with Jaune. When Jaune runs out of Aura, he has a moment of vulnerability, after that, he rapidly gains in speed, strength, and overall ability. The more invested in the fight, the more he gains and one fourth of his Limit Breaker's peak is kept and added onto Jaune's former power. For example, say Jaune, with a power level of 106,000 (as he is right now) fights somebody and is pushed up to 600,000 because of his semblance. Jaune gave this fight EVERYTHING and wins. His new power level after the fight would be 256,000. One fourth of 600,000 is 150,000. And that is then added to his former power level.

From what I could piece together in the episode where everyone was talking or freaking over about, Ultra Instinct works kind of in a similar way. As far as I know, the character in this state gains rapidly in terms of power. That was the only real similarity. The differences between the two power ups are that Ultra Instinct is a transformation with (correct me if I'm wrong) no permanent boosts/lasting effects. Limit Breaker is simply an innate trait the Jaune has that does have a permanent boost/lasting effect. Ultra Instinct allows the body to move and act on its own, nearly perfectly/flawlessly. The user doesn't have to think about his next move, he naturally does it while not actually worrying about it. Limit Breaker does not do that, Jaune is still fighting normally with his thoughts. In other words, thinking about what he's doing next. Unless, of course, you simply piss him off to the point where strategy goes right out the window. Then he's basically gonna pull a Broly. (NOTE: This is just my current assessment as of right now, while I'm writing this.)

Now I wonder what would happen if I put Limit Breaker and Ultra Instinct together... Probably a bad idea. Either Ultra Instinct will cancel out Limit Breaker, or, the two work together so well, Jaune exponentially becomes so powerful that he'd eventually be able to beat the ever living daylights out of the Grand Priest and the Omni-King. That would just be hacks... Oh well... It's probablly not gonna happen. (Unless you guys REALLY want that... And either way, that would be really, really far away from now.)

And Jack Lycan, you're not getting any hate from me.I may not have really cared that much for GT up until the last bit with all the evil Shenrons, but I actually very much did in fact enjoy Super Saiyan 4 and the Kamehameha x10 (which you guys saw in my chapter one's intro).

Anyways, today, we get to see it. Jaune vs. Alexander! (Jaune's Dad, for those of you whe may have skipped passed the part in chapter 2 where I go over a bunch of characters's power levels.)

So let's get going!

TO. THE. STORY!

Blanc Arc, the second oldest of the Arc children stared dumbly at her brother as Saber stepped up to the boy in order to greet him. "Greetings, I am the one your local gaurds have taken to calling 'Saber'. You must be Jaune, I presume?" The monkey tailed boy nodded. "Yep! Thanks for saving Vert and Rouge back there!" The blonde woman nodded. "Twas no problem, I only acted as anyone in my position should have." Jaune scratched the back of his head with a smile. "I know, and for that, I thank you."

Jaune held offered his hand in a handshake, of which Saber complied. "Truth be told, and no offence intended, I was expecting you to be a blonde human." Jaune shrugged. "Eh, no worries. I was expecting you to be taller and broader with battle scars covering your body." Saber looked at the boy in surprise. "And why would you think that?"

"I sensed your strength, and I've gotta admit, you feel pretty powerful!" He answered honestly. She did feel powerful, not quite as strong as Jaune, but still pretty strong. "I was wondering if we could spar a little before my Father gets here and I fight him." The saiyan continued. "Really? From what your sisters, mother, and father told me, you're not that good at it." Saber said, while privately admitting to herself that while the boy didn't appear to be all that much, his handshake informed her otherwise. If she had to guess, he was probably just as strong as herself.

"Is that so? Well, maybe after my fight with my father, perhaps?" He offered. "If you insist..." Saber replied. While she appeared calm and collected, the inside of her head was buzzing with anticipation. Could he truly be strong enough to become her master? The boy beamed with obvious excitement. "Great! It's a date then!" He said as he turned around and left the dojo. Here, is where Saber's face and demeanor changed. Blanc witnessed Saber's face go from tranquil and pale, to a literally glowing bright cherry red as she stammered. "A-a-a... D-d-d-ddd-DDATE!?"

'Did this girl just score a date with Jaune? Or the other way around?' The white haired woman thought to herself, while watching her guest begin a mental breakdown. 'Either way, this is actually pretty funny..."

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI SABER IMAGINING THAT DINNER SCENE IN 'The Lady and the Tramp' BUT REPLACE THE DOGS WITH JAUNE AND SABER HERSELF

A pale-skinned black haired girl with green eyes and a white t-shirt, was laying in a bed. This girl, is Noir, the third oldest daughter of Ciel Arc. And Noir was miserable. Here she was, laying in bed, with nothing to do, while her twin was getting to spar with that Saber girl. Who, in Noir's case, was up to no good. Sure, she's strong and all, but where did she come from, why hasn't she given out her real name, and why does she have such an interest in Noir's darling little brother!? All she could do, was stare out the window and watch the birds pass her by. That was, until, she heard a knock on her bedroom door, and a voice on the other side.

"Hey, Noir, it's me, can I come in?" That sounded like Jaune. But that can't be right. Jaune's in Beacon which is co-ed with all those other pretty girls who might steal her only brother. Like THE Pyrrha Nikos, who just so happens to be his PARTNER, and that 'Weiss' girl. Jaune might not have known who they are when he first went to Beacon, but his sisters did. Either way, that voice sounded an awful lot like her brother. Has she finally cracked from boredom so she's now hearing her brother's voice? Or maybe. Just maybe. This was really happening and her little brother has heard of her plight and come to save her!? Has he finally come to his senses!? What if he got kicked out of Beacon? Or maybe, this is all just a dream. Or worse, a prank from one of her sisters? So many questions! So many possibilities! Oh well, there's only one way to find out.

"C-come in!" She called from her bed, all bundled up in excitement. Finally! Someone to talk to that isn't afraid of catching whatever she had! And maybe, just maybe its her brother that she had missed for so long now! "Okay, but just so you know, I look a lot different from how you remember me." She heard the voice say as she watched the door handle turn. Oh? Perhaps his hair got longer, or maybe he has a beard now? Then again, he's been fighting Grimm an awful lot now... And Father forbade letting his children even learn about the existence of Aura and semblances until they showed a talent for combat. And since, Jaune had no talent at all, he went to Beacon completely unaware of its existence. So unless he found someone else to unlock his Aura, it was very pluasible that he may have a few scars, or maybe even an amputation... She liked the thought of that a whole lot less.

The door opened to reveal a young man about Jaune's age, with his eyes and a similar outfit to Jaune's armor. Except it didn't have the chest plate and instead just had a black hoodie with the Arc family symbol on its chest. His hair was black with streaks of gold running through it and he wore a furry brown belt around his waste. If Noir didn't know any better, she'd have thought that it was a tail. "Hey sis, I warned ya."

"Oh, sorry, I was expecting you to have a much more rugged look. I didn't expect you to have dyed your hair. Though I must admit, this new look really does look pretty good. Except that trashy thing around your waist. What is that? A furry belt?" Jaune's smile turned into a deadpan. "Thanks for the compliment, Noir, but I'm guessing Mom didn't show you my most recent letter. Did she?" He wrote another letter? "Wait what!? You wrote us another letter and Mom didn't show me!?" The look of betrayal on her face was obvious, it was no secret to anyone in Arcenshire that Noir was VERY attached to HER little brother.

Now it should be mentioned that all the Arc Sisters were very emotionally attached to their brother, but Noir took the cake. The two got along famously and never had any real problems with each other. When one wanted something, the other would always try to get the first one whatever it was. If anything, you would think they were twins. But nope, the honor of being Jaune's twin went to Violet and the same for Noir's twin was Blanc.

"It would seem so, in it I explained that a new friend of mine named Kalah gave me a dose of some kind that woke up our genetic ancestory to give me a boost. My hair changed colors and is going to remain this style and color for the rest of my life, and I grew this." Jaune answered and explained as the 'belt' began to undo it self and started to wave around in the air behind Jaune. The boy turned around for his sister to have a better look. "Go ahead, you can touch it, just be careful. It's still kind of sensitive." Noir reached her hand out to stroke the fur covered limb. "Wow, it's real. But what do you mean by 'still sensitive'?" She asked.

Her brother shrugged. "When I first got it, if you grabbed onto my tail, I would have become as weak and harmless as a newborn kitten. I've trained that out of my system. Now, it's just uncomfortable if you squeeze it too hard." The saiyan answered. "Did all our ancestors have tails like these?" The girl asked. "Yep, they were called 'Saiyans'. We get them from Mom's side of the family." Noir nodded. And then she realized something. "Wait, if Dad finds out that these traits come from Mom's side of the family, then..." She trailed off.

"Then Dad will likely try to get rid of all of us, or, he'll treat you all even worse. I know. And that's why I'm going to face him for the title of Clan Head. Then, I'm kicking him out." Jaune finished and informed his older sister. "But Jaune, when Dad finds out that you're not pure human, or any of us by extension, then he won't be fighting simply to beat you. He'll be fighting to KILL you." Noir warned. Jaune nodded. "Don't worry, I'm way stronger than I was before. Pure-bred Saiyans may have had souls, but they didn't have Aura like humans and faunus. To make up for this, the saiyans were a warrior race with highly developed combative capabilities. According to Kalah, as a 90% saiyan, I have the full benefits of humans and saiyans. I have full saiyan power plus human adaptability." Jaune reassured her.

"No no no. Jaune, you don't understand. It doesn't matter how strong you may have gotten. Father's semblance makes him nearly invincible." Noir said. "I've tried beating him, Blanc tried beating him, even Neo tried. We all failed." Jaune nodded. "I understand, but for you, Mom, our sisters, all our sakes, I have to try. And maybe, just maybe, if I do win, I can find Neo and bring her home." Caught up in the emotional turmoil that has been brought on by the fact that she full-heartedly believed Jaune would die. Noir got out of her bed and hugged Jaune as hard as she could and didn't let go until she passed out.

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI JAUNE PUTTING CHIBI NOIR BACK INTO HER BED AND LEAVING THE ROOM.

It had been four hours since JNPR, RWBY, and Velvet's arrival in Arcenshire. In that time the girls became well acquainted to Jaune's sisters and mother. Except Noir. The same could be said on the other half. Plus there was the introduction of Saber, who happened to be having a hard time making eye contact with Jaune. Was it something he said?

Still, all of that was a little over 3 hours ago. All the niceties ended when Jaune's father, Alexander returned home.

(In the living room, with Jaune and friends and sisters and mother. 3 hours and 7 minutes ago.)

Everyone had a cup of tea as Jaune's mother shared an album with RWBY, _NPR, and Velvet. While Jaune was hiding his face in his cup. Why? It was his baby album. His friends were laughing, oohing, and awing at the pictures and notes Ciel had put in their. Things came to an abrupt halt when the front door slammed open.

In the doorway, stood a blonde man standing at around 6 and a half feet. His hair was ragged and sweaty, his beard too. His clothes were covered in dirt, sticks, leaves, tears, and small traces of blood. On his back hung a large two-handed sword. A zwiehander. His gaze swept across the room in contempt. Eyeing the rabbit-eared girl and monkey tailed boy in particular.

"Wife, explain to me why you are allowing these 'animals' into my house, under my roof, on my carpet and furniture, and without my permission?" Alexander growled. Jaune, stood up from his spot on a rocking chair. "Hey there, Dad. And before you ask, TL;DR, Ancesteral DNA. Mom's side. And again, before you ask, these are my friends. They came along because they wanted to meet Mom and my sisters. I'm here for something else."

"And what would that be, runt?" Alexander Arc asked his only blood-son. "I'm here to challenge you for leadership of our family." The boy announced with a grin. A moment of silence. Two moments. Then, harsh laughter erupted from Jaune's father. After calming down, the man spoke again. "Could you say that again? I couldn't hear you over your weakness." Jaune sighed, and said something else instead. "I said, I'M HERE TO KICK YOUR ASS!" The former blonde shouted, and decked his old man in the stomache. Forcing him to double over.

(THREE HOURS LATER)

Jaune and his father were standing across from each other on a stage built for martial arts tounaments. "Alright, prick, don't expect me to hold back against you this time. If you die, I don't really care." Alexander informed his son. Jaune nodded. "As expected from xenophobic trash like yourself. I presume, after you kill me, since I know that's what you're gunning for, you'll move on to get rid of MY family as well. Right?" Alexander smiled. "So you're not a total idiot? And here I was worried I'd have to spell it out for you what I'm going to do next. All traces of my mistake of a family will be purged. Starting with your lying bitch of a whore mother."

Everyone but Alexander winced at that. Jaune's face furrowed in anger. 'His power is increasing. Why? His semblance?' Jaune didn't have time to react as his father shot forwards at him with a savage kick to the stomache. Forcing the young saiyan to the edge of the square stage. And completely depleting his Aura. 'Not good! No Aura! That means all I have left is the Kaio Ken!' Jaune was privately glad that his father proposed the fight to be fist and foot only. Otherwise, Jaune would be in half right about now. Or skewered.

"KAIO KEN!" A red energy flared around Jaune's body as he launched himself back at his sperm-donor with a flurry of punches and kicks. Only to find the older man taking these hits rather well. Catching Jaune's fist in one hand, Jaune's father revealed a savage grin. "Alright, I'll admit. You surprised me there with not dying in one shot, and managing to actually land a hit for once in your miserable life. And for that..." He paused to release Jaune's fist. "I'll let you in on my semblance." He then punched the boy in the gut. Hard. Forcing Jaune to fall over, clutching his stomache and coughing up blood. "Whenever someone or something feels extreme negative emotions towards me, I grow in proportion in speed, strength, and durability. The more you hate me or the angrier you are at me, the larger the boost..." A kick to Jaune's side. "And you, 'son'... Hold a good deal of resentment. Now don't you?" Another kick. This time, Jaune shouted out in pain followed up by another cough of blood.

The beating continued as the rest of Jaune's friends and family watched in horror. Jaune could here Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha beg his mother to intervene. To stop the match. But it was pointless. Jaune watched his friends beg and even attempt to directly intervene themselves. Only to be held back by Alexander's men. Gaurding the fight. 'It's just like with Neo...' He thought. His mind drifting back to when his father banished her.

[Flashback- 11 years ago]

"Mother, please! Father's going to hurt him! Bad!" A multi-hair colored 12 year old girl cried. It was the second week of 'training' that Jaune was undergoing. He was 6 at the time. Curled up in a ball, Jaune was in a world of pain, clutching his bleeding head. What happened was that Jaune's father had taken two, weighted, wooden swords and tossed one at the boy. He was too slow and missed. His father gave the boy no time to recover from his mistake by rushing him and hit Jaune over the head with his blunt intrument. And he then proceeded to beat the young blonde boy.

Neo, deciding she had had enough, rushed over to her little brother's aide. Only to be knocked aside by her father. That was when Jaune dared to look up and see why his father stopped. Only to see Neo being knocked around like a ragdoll. Anger welled up within the child as he looked to the lone wooden blade. He attempted to lift the item up, but it was too large and too heavy for his small frame to lift properly. So, he dragged it over to where his father was senslessly attacking Jaune's older sister and swung with all the strength he could gather in his little body.

It wasn't enough. The weight and momentum of the 'weapon' was too much for Jaune to handle as he was sent off to the side with a loud clattering. Alexander turned around to see the source of the sound, only to find Jaune on the ground picking himself back up and reaching for the wooden sword. Laughing at the sight of Jaune struggling, Alexander began to mock the boy and sent his boot right into Jaune's face. Knocking him unconcious.

When he woke up, he was in his bed covered in bandages and his mother was there, crying her eyes out. It took a little while, but Ciel later informed Jaune that they would likely never see Neo again.

(Present)

As Jaune remembered what his 'father' had done in the past, both to him, and his family. Jaune noticed the kicking had stopped. Instead, he felt someone grab him by the hair and lift his face. Now, he was eye to eye with the man he hated most. Alexander Arc. Alexander pulled his free hand back in a fist, and let it fly right into Jaune's face. Throwing him a few feet away and onto the ground once more. Slowly, and with a great deal of effort, Jaune picked himself back up. Alexander began to confidently walk over to the boy. It was obvious that the fight, if you could call it that, would be over soon.

"So what was that about kicking my ass earlier?" Alexander asked in a mocking fashion. "That YOU, of all people, would be the one to do it? What a joke. You are a complete joke, boy. Trash. Always have been, always will be. How the fuck did you ever expect to become a huntsman? You couldn't save your older sister 11 years ago. You can't even defend yourself right now. Look at you! I haven't even lost a drop of my Aura, while YOU are completely out of it! YOU ARE GOING TO DIE HERE! YOU RETARD! YOU! AND YOUR 'FAMILY'! ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN! LOOK AT YOUR SO-CALLED FRIENDS! SOME OF THEM AREN'T EVEN TRYING TO HELP YOU!"

Jaune looked over at his team, team RWBY, and Velvet. Yang, Ruby, and Jaune's team were each forced down onto the ground by Alexander's security. Guns and blades aimed at their heads. Velvet had fainted from the brutality of Jaune's father. Blake and Weiss were frozen in place. Staring at what was playing out before them.

Alexander was now an arm's distance away from Jaune. He began again, carrying on with his threats. Threats he had every intention of following up on. "I won't kill you. Not just yet. First, I'm going to break every bone in your body. Then, I'm killing your mother. Then, you 'oh-so precious' sisters. After that, me and the boys here are going to have a little fun with your sad bunch of friends. We are going to break them. And once they are broken, we're going to tear them apart. Except for maybe those three." Guesturing toward Yang, Pyrrha, and Ruby. "I need a new heir after all... And you... You Jaune, are going to watch ALL. OF. IT. Then, you have my permission to die. Because you thought you actually had a chance to defy ME! In this world, you are either born strong, or you aren't. You weren't. Meaning, you have no right to even call yourself my son. You have no right to do anything! You weren't meant to become strong. You were meant to shut up, and do what you are told! BECAUSE. I. OWN. YOU!"

With each word, Alexander sent another punch at Jaune's standing, broken, figure. Jaune didn't even try to dodge them. He took them. He was at death's door now. Finally, as Alexander was about to land the final blow, that would send the young saiyan out of bounds. Something snapped inside of Jaune. The punch landed. But not where it was supposed to. Instead, it ended up in Jaune's open hand.

Quickly, Jaune wrapped his fingers around the right fist of Alexander. Looking up at the man with a fire in his blue eyes, Jaune clenched his teeth and growled. "SHUT UP!" A firey white energy flared around Jaune's body. Then, Jaune squeezed. Instantly, blood and bits of bone and fingers flew everywhere between the two fighters. Alexander screamed in pain and surprise as he retracted the remains of his arm, only to see a mass of blood, bone, and flesh replacing what was once his hand.

Alexander screamed again in horror. "SONUVA-!" He was cut off as Jaune delivered a swift and bloody punch, still gripping a few bits of Alexander's hand, to the man's jaw. Shattering it and sending teeth and blood through the air. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP! Jaune repeated as he began punching the older man. Each punch harder and faster than the last. Gone was the white energy, replaced by a firey gold one. Jaune's hair was now standing on end and his eyes had turned pure white. Jaune was no longer shouting actual words. Now, the only sound that came out of his mouth were enraged grunts and shouts of effort while he relentlessly attacked his father.

Eventually, Jaune brought his right foot up and between his father's legs. Not stopping until Jaune's foot reached his father's jaw. Blood went everywhere, and Alexander was split in two, since the head had exploded from impact. But it didn't end there. No, Jaune had totally lost it. Now, he tossed his father's body into the air and flew at it. Striking it in the air over and over again. All the spectators watched in horror at what had just been unleashed. All of Alexander's loyal supporters cried in terror and dismay as their leader, their invincible champion, was slaughtered by a weakling child. Jaune's friends and family watched in horror as they wondered what had happened to the goofy and fun loving boy they had all come to know and love had gone.

One of Alexander's mean brought out a rocket launcher and fired at Jaune. A direct hit. The men cheered as they believed their boss to have been avenged. Jaune's family and friends screamed in horror. Then, they lashed out at Jaune's "killers". It was absolute chaos. Ciel took her youngest daughters, Rouge and Vert, into the house to hide with Noir, who was now waking up from all the ruckus. Someone, nobody was sure who, but someone shouted for eveyone to look at where Jaune had been shot. Eventually, the smoke in the air disappated to reveal to the onlookers a very much alive Jaune Arc. Who was also very unhappy.

Throwing down their weapons, Alexander's supporters fled the village, or prostrated themselves and begged for forgiveness. His hair and eyes returning to normal, Jaune landed in front of everyone. Worn, injured, and tired. Then, he passed out.

[TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI RWBY, _NPR, AND VELVET CARRYING AN INJURED CHIBI JAUNE TO HIS BEDROOM. GUIDED BY HIS MOTHER.]

Jaune awoke to find himself in his bed. Surrounded by his friends and family. They were all gathered around him with worried expressions. "Hey guys? Did I win?" Jaune attempted to prop himself up, but was forced back down by Pyrrha and Yang. Everything hurt. Ruby was the first to speak. "J-j-j-Jaune? Is it really you?" She asked timidly. Jaune nodded. "Of course Rubes, who else could I be?" He smiled. And like that, the dam had broken and Ruby was in tears, speaking hurriedly. Her wolf-like ears flattened and her tail wagging back and forth rapidly. She latched onto Jaune in the most furious hug he had ever been put through.

"Iwassoscaredwethoughtyouhadbecomesomesortofmonsterandhadgonecrazyandwouldkillusallwhenyouwokeup!" She cried into his now soaked bandages. 'Oh, how did those get there?' Now that he noticed them, the bandages were everywhere. "Ummm... Anybody wanna explain what happened?" He asked while looking down at Ruby, who had not yet let go of him. Nor did she appear to be planning on letting go anytime just yet.

"Jaune," Ciel began, "during your fight with your... father..." It appeared she was struggling to talk about Alexander. "Jaune, you killed him." Blake finished for the now widow. Jaune gulped. "I-wha? No way... I-I never planned on doing that. I only wanted to beat him and then send him packing! I mean yeah, he was a dick, and I hated him, but I never wanted to kill him!" Jaune looked to the cieling in astonishment. Then to his hands. 'I killed a man. With these two bare hands.' He thought to himself. "It's okay, Jaune. None of us blame you," Pyrrha comforted the saiyan.

"Yeah, you may have totally lost it and 'pulled a Yang', but you had a pretty good reason!" Norah exclaimed. "Hm? What do you mean?" Jaune asked in confusion. Rae was the one to explain that. "Your father pretty much shouted that he planned on raping, then killing us. There, you kind of just... Lost it. Suddenly, you were covered in a golden light and you comepletely slaughtered Alexander like you weren't even in control of yourself. The entire village was shook by this... change. Your arena was blasted to smithereens during that time." Jaune looked at his teammate in surprise and disbelief. Then to eveyone else for confirmation. All nods. "Wow... So this means I'm in charge now... Huh?" He asked. Jaune's mother and sisters nodded in approval. "Okay, first order of business. We are going to bring back Neo..."

[MEANWHILE, IN SPACE]

A shadowy figure was looking out of the window of a ship looking down at a planet of blue and green. "General Esdeath," a sharp feminine voice was heard. The figure, stepped into the light, revealing a buxom young woman with pale skin , blue eyes, and pale blue hair. She wore a black and white military uniform with the top slightly undone to reveal some cleavage. "Yes?" She asked. "Are you sure the readings are accurate?" The second speaker revealed herself to be a busty woman of a younger age. She had dark skin with light red streaks appearing across her body in a tribalistic pattern. Her hair was long, wild, and silver. Her eyes were blood red and her clothes consisted of a brown animal hide top, with baggy looking brown pants.

The now named General Esdeath nodded. "Yes, Lady Kashi. If I am to assume correctly, this may just be the legendary planet 'Earth'. If the stories are to be believed, it was the home of the legendary saiyan warrior who killed Lord Frieza thousands of years ago. If that is true, odds are that at least one of those power signatures belongs to one of his descendants..." Kashi nodded. "Good, for our sakes, I hope you are right, otherwise, we'll have to endure another one of those 'parties' our beloved queen so detests. You know, the kind where we get all kinds of suitors lining up and they all just suck?" Esdeath shivered. "Don't forget all the cheap alcohol that was brought in last time. My subordinate, Leone, and Her Highness nearly destroyed half the planet in their disgust."

It was Kashi's turn to shiver. Of course. Those two did love their booze. "Either way, if it turns out that the whole descendant thing is a bust, hopefully the planet may still have its Dragon Balls," Kashi offered. Esdeath nodded. "And maybe... Just maybe... I'll find a worthwhile partner..." Esdeath said wishfully. Kashi raised an eyebrow. "You know, a husband!" Oh.

"Any ideas on your perfect husband?" Kashi asked jokingly, not noticing the warnings from the other two occupants of the ship. The aforementioned Leone, whose blonde hair shook furiously with her head. And Akame, a normally quiet and stoic girl with dark hair. "Oh yes! He needs to be strong, come from a more rural area of his homeworld, be from outside the Mantrikaan Empire, preferrably younger than me, and have an innocent smile..." The list went on, and Kashi very much regretted her decision...

AAAAANNNNDDDDD CHAPTER!

I'm soryy guys, but I had to do this. And yes, I did say, if I liked an OC (or set of OC's) well enough, I'll include them regardless of the poll results. And I LOVED Savia and Kashi. So, I included them. Esdeath, Akame, and Leone are all non-Mantrikaan who were enlisted into the Mantrikaan Empire. Each one is a member of the Queen's Gaurd. And as such, they are high ranking military officers. Think of them as something like the Ginyu Force. Just... Not as weird. And Kashi is pretty much their captain.

General Esdeath is the second-in-command, Leone is third, and Akame is fourth since she's their newest recruit. And their youngest member.

As for ages on these three...

Akame is 18. Leone is 22. And Esdeath is 24

Each is her own race. Esdeath being a yuki-onna, aka 'Snow Woman'.

Leone is a Leonari. A race of Lion-like people. Very fast, powerful and prideful. They have their 'human' forms, and their "Pride" form. Complete with tail and deadly paws/claws.

Akame is 1/4 Mantrikaan and 3/4 Baihari. Her transformed state is her tapping into both her Mantrikaan ancestory and Baihari. As a Baihari, she has full bodily control of herself. Including her own blood that may have entered her environment. This allows her to use her blood as a weapon. Which also happens to be heavily toxic to anyone or anything weaker than herself. A being like Jaune as he was pre-Dadfight, would still be affected, but not immediately or effectively.

And yep, Jaune did kill his dad!

Anyways, because I know some of you may have questions as to how Jaune managed to beat his father.

Alexander's Semblance had a limit. It maxes out at the 10,000 times stronger than normal point. And it does not affect his current amount of Aura. Jaune's Limit Breaker allows Jaune to go way beyond that. Nearly infinently. Depending on how things play out. Meaning the power levels played out like this.

Alexander Arc (base) : 90 *14*

Jaune Arc (Base) : 106,000 *70*

Alexander Arc (Semblance Activated) vs someone like Jaune's sisters : 900 *14*

Alexander Arc (Semblance Active) vs Grimm : 90,000-900,000 *14*

Alexander Arc (S.A.) vs Jaune: 900,000 *14*

Alexander Arc (S.A. and fueled by his hatred for his son) : 1,350,000 *14*

Jaune Arc (Kaio Ken) : 212,000 *0*

Jaune Arc (Getting his ass beat) : 15,000 and dropping. *0*

Jaune Arc (Getting mad + Limit Breaker kicking in) 70,000 and rising *0*

Jaune Arc (Fucking PISSED + Limit Breaker in full swing) : 1,500,000 and rising *0*

Jaune Arc (False Super Saiyan aka Berserk + Limit Breaker) : 37,500,000 *0* and rising.

Jaune Arc (Post Fight, Battleworn) : 4,000 *0* and dropping.

Jaune Arc (Recovering) : 6,457 *2*

Jaune Arc (Fully Recovered with Zenkai Boost + Limit Leftovers) : ? *?*

You'll get to see that last bit (probably) in the next chapter.

SEE YA! 


End file.
